Follow My Lead
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Their hands have yet to come apart since Maya had offered hers. They walk side-by-side, shoulders back, chins high, proud and tall, all traces of shame and regret left behind on the stage. They don't look back. [Episode 10 spoilers].
1. Chapter 1

**Written immediately after seeing episode 10. I've been dying for weeks to write for these two. I hope I do them justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Follow My Lead

Chapter 1.

The walk to exit the auditorium is arduous, considering the entrance had been a graceful, if not unprecedented descent. The red glow of the Top Star tiara glimmers dimly behind them.

The curtain falls, figuratively if not literally, on their chances to become Top Star; be it separately or together, now they'll never know.

They'd left their weapons behind, swords crossed at the corner of the stage, a symbol of their effort, their teamwork, their passion; sharp, beautiful, and together.

Their hands have yet to come apart since Maya had offered hers.

They walk side-by-side, shoulders back, chins high, proud and tall, all traces of shame and regret left behind on the stage. They don't look back.

Though their pace is shared, Maya tends to lead just a little, just by an inch or two, a slight tug of the hand. And for once, Claudine is satisfied with following.

After all, Claudine is the only one who can keep up with her. The only one Maya will ever have accompany her.

They exit the heavy doors with hearts half the weight, not knowing what goes on behind them back on that fated stage.

It isn't that they don't wish to see Karen and Hikari fulfill their promise together.

It isn't that the loss stings badly enough for them to not wish their friends well.

They simply feel content enough in what they have - and in what the others have - to let them be.

The hallways are brighter, but not by much. The hour is late, and Group B's Audition members are likely the only ones still awake. The only sound echoing is the thud of their footsteps, which form a slow, melodic rhythm.

Claudine maintains her lagging pace; at least this way Maya can't see her face with a simple glance to the side.

She can only keep her eyes forward for so long, though. There is a lightness in her body, with her hand joint with Maya's at the epicenter, but it bleeds away by the time it reaches her heart.

It's uncanny, really, how well Maya knows her, how easily she can read her, even without looking. Because the second Claudine's gaze drops to the floor, Maya squeezes her hand a little harder.

"Does it hurt?"

"Eh?"

A few seconds later their collective pace comes to a halt. Maya turns back to finally get a proper look at her partner in the improved lighting. Her cheeks are still flushed and a little puffy, and upon meeting her eyes directly more tears threaten.

Claudine isn't sure what she meant; the tightness of their hands? The loss of their Audition?

"When you fell from heaven."

"Pardon?!"

"Did you really think I would say that?" Maya's lips curl up at the corners into that familiar smugness, the kind that always has Claudine's heart skipping. It infuriates her, just the slightest bit, just enough to make her feel like her old self again for a second.

"You're unbelievable."

In spite of herself, Claudine returns the grip on her fingers, even going so far as to interlock them with Maya's. She can't look her in the eye for longer than a few seconds, though.

And for once it's not only because Maya's radiance far outshines her own, but because she knows that doing so would make her heart skip again, and she can't afford another blush in front of her.

"You idiot. Of course it hurts... Don't tell me you aren't affected."

"Why would I be?"

Such an infuriating answer. Claudine snaps her head back up in disbelief. Maya responds with calm.

"Why should I be upset? We won that revue, Claudine."

"Excuse me?" she all but shrieks. "Why is it we're out here and the others are inside? That giraffe said it clearly! We lost!"

"But _you_ said it even more clearly." Maya steps closer, until Claudine can feel her breath on her lips. " _'Tendo Maya did not lose_. _'_ Isn't that right?"

"Wh-"

She retreats a step, feeling the fluttering chaos in her chest. Maya continues smiling.

"You are my partner, my other half. If I did not lose, then neither did you."

"That... That's just how I feel... To the giraffe and all the others... we really did-"

" _Just_ how you feel?" Maya frowns, seeking her eyes but unable to find them. She gives a gentle pull to the hand in hers, reaching out with her unoccupied hand to catch Claudine around the small of her back and bring her close. She hears the gasp leave her chest, feels it on her lips. Finally, she finds her eyes, like sweet pink blossoms.

"How _you_ feel is more important to me than all the rest. _My Claudine_."

Unfair. Tendo Maya is really unfair.

Claudine has been doing so well all this time in holding back the tears. But now all barriers come down, and the rivulet rushes forth.

Her breath hitches in the back of her chest, her voice cracks halfway up her throat, and little whimpers are all that manage to slip free. Her fingers curl with trembling force around Maya's, nails pressing light imprints into the back of her hand. Her free hand comes forward to make shaky purchase on Maya's shoulder, dragging at the place where the button of her jacket once was.

She's already lost her composure this much. There's no going back from the tears now.

But she refuses to get any closer. She won't.

And then that unfairness resurfaces with a gentle vengeance.

Maya moves the hand positioned on Claudine's back north, traveling up over the thick curls of silvery-blonde, hovering over the strong yet delicate shoulders, until it comes to rest at the back of her head. She lets her fingers thread through her hair as she cradles her, coaxing her forward.

Claudine can't possibly resist. Not even if she wanted to.

She tucks her head in beneath Maya's chin, slouching against her with tragic grace, staining her uniform with her tears. Somehow, between the sobbing and coughing, she manages to choke out the words.

"It hurts... _It hurts_..."

Perhaps Claudine thinks Maya is unfair.

But Maya thinks Claudine is even more so. Exactly for reasons such as this.

Maya herself has never experienced emotion in such an honest, open manner as she does. It isn't that she keeps things bottled up, it's just that by nature she is not that kind of person.

It isn't even that she wants to appear strong in her presence, though the way things work out, that is absolutely a preferred bonus to the situation.

The hand in hers is trembling. She can feel each sob and hiccup working its way through Claudine's body, each one producing an expansion to the wetness on her shoulder. It's very unfair.

"I told you, did I not?" She tucks a lock of misplaced hair behind Claudine's ear, then dips down so she can whisper there. "That you're cute, even when you're crying."

"Sh-Shut up."

"That's even cuter."

Maya only slips her hand free of Claudine's grip in favor of embracing her fully. Wrapping both arms around her back and shoulders now, she pulls her close with a gentle desperation. She's wanted to do this for far longer than she cares to admit.

And when she feels Claudine's arms making their best effort at reciprocation, it makes it all the more worthwhile.

To be able to feel those hands clinging to her sides is a reward greater than any Top Star tiara.

Maya prays for silent forgiveness to whatever entity might be listening for taking advantage of the situation, and places a secret kiss on the side of Claudine's head.

She can feel the pulse beating fervently up against her own chest, that frantic, confused rhythm of a heart that wants to be calm, but also wants to express itself. It creates a beautiful turmoil, and an even prettier song. She can hear it loud and clear, more perfectly than any recorded tune.

And she can feel it. Even if she were to pull away, she knows she'll still be able to feel it.

But of course she doesn't do that. The end of the world itself could happen right this moment and it still wouldn't be enough to make her pull away from Claudine Saijou.

Time becomes irrelevant, as it often does when your most treasured person is in your arms.

All Maya knows is that she savors every second of this.

Of being there for her.

Of being able to hold her when she needs it most.

Of being able to protect her during those few vulnerable moments when she cannot protect herself.

It is a performance in its own right; a stage play of the heart.

Quiet. And private. For one another and no one else.

Eventually the sobs begin to soften. Maya can feel Claudine's hold on her slackening. She isn't sure if it's from exhaustion or something else, but she tightens her own grip just to be sure to keep her on her feet. The song of her heart begins to decrescendo, leveling out to a more even pace.

Maya breathes with her, feeling the way Claudine's sides push slightly up against her forearms, the way her chest inflates in time to meet her own. The hand at the back of her head continues carding mindlessly with those silvery-blonde curls, appreciating the impossible silkiness of France-bred hair. The other hand rests idly at the small of her back and even dares to trace circles there.

It's a few heartbeats later when Claudine finally begins to clear her clogged throat, making refined efforts to do so in as proper a manner as possible.

"How-" Her voice rasps rather unceremoniously, and she is forced to try again. "How long do you plan to keep this up?"

As always, Maya is ready for her.

"As long as you'd prefer. Would you like me to stop?"

"I didn't say that."

Maya smiles and closes her eyes, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder, content to stay close, perhaps for eternity. She certainly wouldn't mind.

She's so prepared for that dream she nearly forgets reality.

Just for that split second, that momentary lapse where the lines of reality and daydream blur, Claudine's voice suddenly chokes.

"Maya-"

It's shaky. Scared. So unexpectedly uncertain that Maya can't find the proper time to assess and react.

Before she knows it Claudine's weight is limp in her arms, collapsing as though the floor beneath her has been removed. Maya's heart seizes as she lunges forward to gather her, all but crushing her close as she follows her to her knees.

"Claudine!"

It happens so quickly, all in a split second.

Claudine is shivering all over, sometimes with jolts so intense they come from her very core. Her breathing has turned labored and shallow at the same time, and she can't hold on to Maya very well anymore.

This is different. Maya knows this isn't like the shaking and crying from a few moments ago.

This is more serious. This is her condition.

The tears from earlier had succeeded in concealing the symptoms until it was already too late.

"Claudine!"

Maya shifts her away just enough to glimpse her face. Her eyelids have fallen shut, and her cheeks which had been so flushed before are now suddenly pale.

Hearing the terror in Maya's voice prompts Claudine to open her eyes, albeit weakly, but she can't find the breath to speak.

Maya's frantic gaze meet hers. She's seen this happen before, but only many years ago, years so long ago she hadn't been close enough to Claudine be able to help her when it occurred.

The last time had been as an act, a decoy to cover for Karen and Hikari.

In spite of her career, Claudine _was_ prone to rare bouts of intense stage fright, the symptoms of which were often akin to those of a panic attack. Over the years she'd gotten accustomed to it enough to be able to successfully anticipate and avoid it.

But tonight, everything that had happened in that Audition has caught up to her.

Maya can't maintain her usual composure. Not when Claudine is like this. She grits her teeth, pulling Claudine closer than before, and holding her twice as gently. Her voice is tight and guilty.

"I'm sorry. I should've known it could happen. I wasn't paying attention."

Claudine's clipped breathing fans out against the side of her neck. The trembling continues, as does the almost violent beat in her heart.

"I'm sorry. Just breathe. I'm here."

This pain is worse than anything she's ever felt before. She even dares to think it's akin to the pain Claudine must be feeling right now; the same degree, but in a different sense. It clutches her heart like the panic clutches Claudine's and crushes – slowly.

Maya takes full responsibility for this. For being so caught up in her losses and her victories that she'd neglected to consider an actual threat.

She runs her hands over Claudine's back, up and down along her sides, trying to ease the heaving breaths that shake her. Her own chest reverberates with the beat of Claudine's heart, the pounding thunder that shatters the melody from earlier, creating a terrible dissonance. The whimpers of her voice between rasps of air make Maya's ears sting.

This isn't what she meant. This kind of crying isn't cute. It's terrifying.

"Breathe," she begs her. "Just breathe. It's all right. I'm here."

A reminder. A promise. A vow.

Before, time had seemed to vanish.

Now, it's all around her.

Every second. Every pained breath. Every rapid beat of Claudine's heart.

Maya wants time to stop. Or to hurry up so this can be over. Or to go away.

She isn't sure _what_ she wants other than for Claudine to be all right.

Time takes so long.

 _"It hurts..."_

She recalls Claudine's words from earlier and realizes they may have been a subconscious indication to all of this, a harbinger before she'd even known it herself.

"Please..." Maya whimpers.

 _Just stop. Stop hurting her-_

"Maya."

She gasps.

She hadn't realized when the choppy breaths had found their strength again, enough to form her name. She hadn't realized when the pounding heartbeat had slowed, leaving only her own to shudder.

When she looks up now, Claudine is there, still pale and frazzled, still with tears in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks, but with a small, apologetic smile on her lips.

"I'm all right now."

She has been for several moments already. Maya had just submerged herself in the guilt of being unable to prevent it. Claudine had called her name four times now to bring her back to the surface, to a reality where the danger has passed.

"I'm all right," she repeats, just to make sure she's heard. "I scared you. I'm sorry."

She raises her hand which still trembles, but when her fingers make contact with Maya's cheek they are careful not to scrape. With a gentle brush, she catches a drop of warm wetness.

Maya hadn't realized she herself had started crying somewhere along the lines. For fear of Claudine's wellbeing and nothing else.

To see her smiling again after those moments of sheer terror is like seeing an angel after being on the brink of death.

Claudine exhales, relieved to see she's brought Maya back to the surface.

It's her turn to hug her now, wrapping both arms around her shoulders and neck. She lifts herself up onto her knees a little, so that this time she may hover over Maya; so that this time _she_ may protect _her_.

She cradles her, covers her, lets her hide herself however she may wish.

It takes Maya another moment, as time becomes her ally once again, to understand what's happening. The trembling and scared pulse now is only her own. Claudine's voice continues to reassure her from above.

"I'm all right, you idiot. Don't worry."

And Maya scoffs a small laugh, both at the fact that Claudine has regained the feistiness to call her names, and at the idea that she wants Maya to stop worrying about her. She's basically asking for the impossible in that regard.

Maya reaches out to grab onto the girl's sides, bowing her head against Claudine's chest with a sigh. She can hear for herself now that Claudine's heartbeat has calmed and slowed, that her breathing has evened out and regained its strength.

Only the knowledge that she is truly all right allows Maya to begin her own recovery from the fright.

But not before Claudine commences her verbal attack.

"You're blaming yourself, aren't you? I can tell." She has that 'don't you dare' warning hint in her tone.

Again, it makes Maya chuckle. She knows her so well. They both do.

"I'm sorry."

"What did I _just_ tell you? Have you gone deaf as well as daft?"

Maya grins to herself, locking her arms around Claudine's waist and pressing closer. She hears the way her heart skips again, and the way it speeds up a little. She wouldn't mind listening forever. That steady drumming rhythm. That secret, romantic melody. All for her.

" _Ahem_."

She hears the word, feels the vibration it makes it Claudine's throat, but Maya doesn't look up yet. Claudine grunts.

"If you're feeling better, then would you mind letting go? My knees are killing me."

She pushes gently at Maya's shoulders, easing their bodies apart just far enough so Claudine may settle her weight more comfortably into a sloppy kneel. Maya stays as close as she can manage, having her hands linger at her waist. Claudine doesn't seem to mind. She keeps her own hands loosely at Maya's shoulders.

Had they been able to stand they would've made a picture-perfect dance pose for sure. But as things are now, neither is feeling very inclined or able to get up just yet.

Maya checks Claudine over once, then twice, then a third time. And even when she's certain everything is as it should be, she asks anyway.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

And naturally it sets Claudine off.

"My goodness! You really _have_ gone deaf, haven't you?"

Maya cracks another smile, finally convinced the threat has passed. But the smile only lasts briefly before her lips purse together, tone just as taut.

"You scared me."

Claudine exhales.

"I'm aware. And I'm sorry."

"I didn't ask for an apology."

Claudine's exhale turns into a growl.

"That's some double-standard. You're allowed to apologize for something that wasn't your fault, but I'm not?"

" _Exactement_."

She means it as more of a joke than an actual answer. And it works like a charm.

"Why you-!"

If Claudine could've found the strength to stand up and storm off right now, she would've, and Maya would've followed. But as things are, Claudine simply huffs and puffs and crosses her arms.

"Infuriating. Absolutely infuriating."

At the very least the light bickering has brought some color back to her pallor, and it's improved Maya's condition as well. The only setback is that Claudine has retracted her arms, and Maya wants them back around her shoulders.

But before she can make her next move, to her surprise, Claudine strikes first.

"You know, you're rather pretty when you cry, too."

It was more of an ambush, really. Completely out of left field. The very definition of "unfair."

Maya feels the heat rushing to her face, something that only ever happens with Claudine in her presence or on her mind. A feat no other can achieve.

Claudine drinks it in, letting Maya's embarrassment fuel her ego for once, instead of it being the other way around. It's a rare opportunity, so she takes it for all it's worth. She relishes the moment for as long as she can. At least until Maya is ready to counter.

"What do you mean, 'too'? I don't recall saying that to you."

"You're lying through your teeth! You said that to me earlier and you know it."

"Did I? I never said you were pretty. I said you were cute."

"Wh-" And like clockwork, the process repeats. Claudine's face turns red for all sorts of reasons as the comeback dies on her tongue. "You..."

"Though I suppose that was my mistake." Maya shifts closer to her, slipping one of her knees between Claudine's so she can lessen the devastating proximity between them. "I should have said you were cute _and_ pretty."

Claudine can't even scramble away from her. She's already frozen, ensnared in her trap, for better or for worse.

"I hate you."

"Love you, too."

It's the first time she's ever tossed the word 'love' out to Claudine like that. Maya watches carefully to gauge her reaction.

And her reaction is one of many emotions; confusion, irritation, flattery, joy, and about a million other things all at once. Maya can see the gears in her mind churning in a fluster, trying to think of a response within an appropriate amount of time passed.

Maya supposes that _was_ rather unfair of her, but she doesn't regret it. Not one bit.

When Claudine finally does manage to remember the gift of speech, it's with a voice that displays confidence, but conceals the most poignant uncertainty.

"I swear. First you call me your partner, then you're down on your knees for me, and now you're spewing 'love.' What's next? Do you plan on proposing?"

Maya doesn't miss a beat.

"I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind."

Claudine squeaks, half out of fear and half out of excitement she can't contain. Maya presents her with that trademark smirk.

"We can honeymoon in France."

"I hate you _so_ much."

Maya lets it end there for the time being, though she definitely does want to commit to the idea in the future.

But for now she pulls Claudine close once again, putting the banter on pause in favor of something more serious.

"I'm glad you're all right."

Claudine huffs, but doesn't say anything. She just hugs her back.

They remain as such, only until their legs begin to go numb. A mutual, unspoken realization comes to them. They're near the common room, which is pleasantly vacant at this hour of night.

Between the two of them, they can probably muster up the strength and balance to help each other up. But Maya knows she has the better chance of maintaining her equilibrium, so she opts to go first.

Now she can feel the slight soreness coming on from the fight, the small aches in the backs of her calves and the tops of her shoulders. She offers her hand to Claudine in much the same manner as she had earlier onstage.

Claudine raises her right hand to fit into it, but flinches before Maya can grab hold. In a peculiar fashion Claudine switches hands, trying to make sense of the left-handed hold on Maya's right. Maya tilts her head as she pulls her up, steadying Claudine with a hand to her waist.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. Just sore, that's all."

"Sore enough that you can't hold my hand?"

"That Hikari packs a punch. I swear she almost dislocated my wrist a few times."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I don't need you to!"

Maya takes the lead on their walk to the common room and Claudine follows. It's a much slower pace than they'd set before, much more careful, even tentative. Maya keeps her arm firmly across Claudine's back, paranoid she might collapse again.

But luckily they make it to the common room without incident.

Every spacious couch and chair is available to them, but Maya chooses a love seat, both because it's nearest and for several other reasons as well.

Once she's certain Claudine can stand on her own long enough, Maya sits herself down on the cushions, taking up just about the entire space. With open arms, she invites her partner.

"Come here, _my Claudine._ "

And Claudine had had a million and one comebacks at the tip of her tongue; why would she choose _here_ of all places to sit? What about the couch? How is this going to be comfortable to their aching joints? Did she only choose this piece of furniture because it has the word 'love' in its name?

But all of those questions die, as does her will to fight, when Maya plays her trap card.

Those two little letters. " _My_ ".

That's all it takes now, apparently.

Claudine hates to admit it though, so she won't. She'll just accept it, and be sure to counter whenever the opportunity presents itself.

Presently, every protest she's been considering culminates into a groan of a sigh.

"Even if I crush your legs and you beg me to move, I'm not going to."

"That's fine with me."

Claudine huffs something else under her breath with the word 'infuriating' as she begrudgingly sits herself across Maya's lap. She has her legs and boots hang off the side, and despite what she said about not caring if she crushes Maya's legs or not, Maya can tell she's still being very careful with the placement of her weight.

Claudine has been rather self-conscious about her weight recently, what with all of the potato snacks provided by Nana. Maya shows her in the purest way possible that she has nothing to worry about, and pulls Claudine fully on top of her without a care.

The sudden tug has Claudine flailing for something to grip, and it just so happens to be Maya's shoulders again.

"I swear! Sometimes I wonder if you have _any_ manners at all!"

"My apologies."

Claudine grumbles something else, but Maya is more focused on the hands on her shoulders. She reaches up to take hold of Claudine's right hand, supporting it gently on her palm. This hand that gripped the hilt of her sword so Claudine could fight so valiantly, so _passionately,_ alongside her tonight.

Maya brings that hand to her lips and kisses it unabashedly.

It earns a soft gasp from Claudine, both at the action and the meaning behind it, but mostly at the softness of her lips. She'd always thought they'd be a little firmer. But why she'd always been thinking about Maya's lips is another story.

Claudine slowly closes her jaw that had gone slack and remains quiet.

Maya kisses the palm of her hand, then moves to the bases of her fingers, followed by the tips. She then turns Claudine's hand over and kisses her knuckles and the back of her hand.

Finally, she rotates her wrist with care and kisses the inside, feeling the flutter of her pulse beneath her lips. She stops there, holding that kiss longer than the rest.

After her heart has calmed again, Claudine finds her voice.

"Are you quite finished?"

Maya withdraws.

"I suppose. For now."

"Good."

Claudine has been in second place ever since she'd joined this academy. She has to pull ahead whenever she finds the opportunity to do so.

Leaning forward, she presses a kiss to Maya's cheek, also unabashedly.

Her lips are even softer than Maya had ever imagined, judging by all the intense words that came from them. But why she'd always been thinking about Claudine's lips is another story.

She wants them to stay on her skin forever.

So when the devastating moment comes when Claudine does pull away, it takes quite literally everything with Maya's power not to pull her back. Maybe not just yet. But definitely some other time, when she can be certain of what both of them want.

" _Merci_." Claudine's expert French whispers into the shell of her ear. "You were right. We didn't lose that Audition. Saijou Claudine and Tendo Maya can never lose."

" _Oui._ " Maya locks both arms around Claudine's waist again and pulls her against her chest. "We are one, and we cannot lose. There is nowhere to go from here but up. Ever higher. Ever stronger. Ever brighter."

As Maya had eased the soreness of Claudine's wrist, Claudine returns the favor on her sore shoulders. She drapes both arms around Maya's neck once again, resting her chin on Maya's shoulder, pressing flush up against her in a loose embrace. Maya returns it more tightly.

They share a sigh, and before long their hearts begin to synchronize as perfectly as their movements onstage, until a single pulse resonates between them.

It's so warm.

Maya won't let her go, even if they should fall asleep here tonight, which is beginning to seem like it will be the case.

Claudine, who has lived and trained and worked so hard all this time, who has always feared to rely on Maya Tendo, has now decided to trust her - figuratively and literally - leaning all of her weight against her, seeking, expecting, and desiring her support.

Maya will give it with everything she has, and perhaps even seek some of it back now and again.

When she moves her head a little it brushes Claudine's. She nuzzles faintly into that soft curly hair, silently telling her it's all right for her to do the same. She feels Claudine shift a little closer, feels her breathe out another tired sigh.

"I just have one question."

"Anything."

"...Did you really learn French for me?"

Maya has been waiting for this question.

"How do you know I learned it? What if I already knew? Besides, do you really think I would learn another language for your sake alone?"

"...Would you?"

"What do you think?"

A huff.

"I think you're infuriating."

Claudine's voice tapers off after that, turning into a pattern of soft breathing.

Maya shifts just a little to ensure Claudine will have enough space to breathe properly tonight in that position.

She waits a while longer, relishing the moments now, savoring every beat of Claudine's heart against hers.

And when she can't keep her eyes open any longer, she kisses Claudine's hair one more time.

" _Je t'aime._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Being able to finally write this after having so many pent-up Kuromaya feelings was so liberating. I mi** **ght turn into a compilation of oneshots or a continuos story, but either way I have ideas for at _least_ one more addition, so stay tuned.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have decided - very unsurprisingly - to add more to this story! An actual plot will arise, I assure you, just give it a few chapters. This is going to be roughly 8 chapters long.**

 **Reminder that up to ch6 this was written before episode 11 aired, so whatever happened after 10 was not known/taken into consideration at the time of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

There is little else Maya likes to do during her free time than scout the campus for a certain someone. In fact, there's probably nothing else at this point.

And considering the fact that she's always in the same place, even at this hour of the evening, it isn't very difficult to locate her.

Maya had changed into her leotard earlier for the sake of joining Claudine in whatever number she may be practicing today. As she walks the hallways leading to the dance studio, her ears can already catch the faint notes of music playing. It's a familiar, lively tune, one meant for quick light steps.

Maya maintains her poise and pace in spite of the fact that she's rather eager to get to her.

It's been a few days since they've been able to have some quality time alone together, especially after the final Audition. A lot had happened, but they were all doing their best to maintain the feeling of normalcy.

She reaches the sliding doors to the practice room which have been thoroughly shut. Claudine knows Maya has a tendency to watch, and she doesn't want her peeking without Claudine's knowledge. With a smirk, Maya carefully nudges the doors apart.

The light and music of the room rouse her senses, but nothing more so than the girl inside.

Claudine is moving effortlessly through the movements of the song, so engrossed in it she fails to notice her visitor just yet.

But what's most surprising is what she's wearing.

Of course the blossom-pink leotard is underneath, but what's entirely visible on top is a long flowing white robe with a sash at the waist and a strap over one shoulder. The branch of an olive tree is woven into her hair in place of the usual headband.

It's been almost a full year since Maya has seen the goddess wardrobe from Starlight in use. But in seeing Claudine dressed in it, it's almost as though Maya were back on that same stage a year prior, performing right there alongside her. It's incredible how a simple outfit change can manage to fuel her desire to act.

Even at present, it's taking a great deal of control to hold herself back from joining. She has to remind herself she's here to observe, at least until she's noticed.

Claudine steps and sways in time with the music, extending her arms in gracefully dramatic movements. The cascade of curls bounces softly at her back, which is turned to Maya more often than not. The few times Claudine does turn, her eyes are closed in her great concentration.

For several moments, Maya goes unnoticed, and pleasantly so. There's little else she enjoys more than watching her, than seeing that burning passion culminated over so many years produce its magic. Because where Claudine Saijou is concerned, her acting is truly nothing short of magical.

By some musing miracle, Claudine doesn't notice Maya's presence throughout her number, robes fluttering like the wings of white doves. Only when the music ends and she comes to a halt to catch her breath does she reopen her eyes.

And Maya decides she's waited long enough. She reveals herself with a steady applause, which has Claudine reeling around on her heels.

"You-!"

To see Maya standing there so smugly, leaning against the door frame while Claudine herself is a ruffled breathless mess makes her face turn red.

At this point, simply seeing Maya anywhere, doing just about anything will accomplish that feat.

And as always, Maya takes great pleasure in being noticed.

"Bravo. Your timing was impeccable, though I believe your movements could have been a bit more expressive."

"Just how long have you been there?" Claudine snaps, storming her way over. With the outfit she's wearing, she truly does resemble a wrathful goddess.

"What if I say 'the entire time'?"

"Then that's awfully creepy. Stalker."

Claudine stops with a few feet between them, much to Maya's disappointment. Now that she can get a good look at her, the ruffles in her clothing and her lingering shortness of breath indicate she's been here practicing for over an hour. It's nearly 9 by now, and curfew is approaching.

"I'm honored to have observed such a lovely performance. Though I have to wonder, why the choice in attire?"

Claudine huffs and crosses her arms.

"It was just an idea. I'd wanted to go through the movements in this because it's longer and a bit more difficult to move in. It's a good challenge. And besides, wearing this..."

She tapers off for a second, as if her mind is traveling elsewhere. Her tone becomes temporarily soft - distant. And then she shakes herself back to the present.

"It feels different, practicing in an outfit you've performed in. It's motivating, in a way."

Maya appreciates the notion very much, and silently agrees with her. But she can't resist to poke fun.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" She reaches out to pinch Claudine's sleeve. "These things have been collecting dust for months."

"I washed them!" she snaps, retching herself free. "I'm not an idiot! Honestly!"

"Them?" Maya lets her gaze travel in the direction Claudine has turned to. Sitting there on the side of the room next to a few empty water bottles is a storage box. Maya wanders over to inspect the contents.

And sure enough she finds her own robes sitting there at the top, clean and folded with pristine care. Claudine stomps up next to her.

"I kind of _figured_ you'd be coming by here to annoy me. And besides, they were stored in the same spot, so I decided to wash them both."

Maya picks up her outfit and smiles. She turns to loop her arm around Claudine's waist and pull her close.

" _Merci_. I'll gladly join you for a dance or two."

" _One_." Claudine paws at her and scrambles away. "It's almost curfew."

"Right."

Maya releases her and lets her cool off for a moment as she puts on her costume over her leotard. It's a little nostalgic to feel how the fabrics fall on her body, where the cuts in material begin and end.

When she closes her eyes for just a moment, she can picture herself back on that stage from almost a year ago with perfect ease. She hopes to be there again sometime soon, with the same partner at her side.

" _Ahem_."

Such a charming girl.

"You're wasting time just standing there lolly-gagging." Claudine whirls around, walks to the CD player, and switches it to another song. It's mainly as an excuse not to look at Maya directly when she's dressed like that. Even with the cute blue ribbon still in the back of her hair, her aura matches perfectly with that of a goddess.

Claudine takes a few seconds to steel herself before turning back to her and offering her hand.

"Well?"

Maya lunges right in, taking her hand in one swift motion and curling her arm around the small of her back. Claudine feels a rush of air and adrenaline as she's pulled close against her chest, a proximity so intimate she can feel Maya's breath.

"Honestly!" Her fingers fumble for purchase on Maya's shoulders. "How someone can be so gracefully _un_ graceful is beyond me!"

Maya simply continues smiling as their feet begin to move.

Naturally she takes the lead, which seems to irk Claudine; after all, this _is_ her practice session. Maya is simply a guest.

She can feel how Claudine tries to take the control back, a subtle but commanding shift in weight and a pointed tug of her hands.

Of course Maya doesn't let her. She maintains her lead with ease by tugging Claudine into each motion a second earlier than necessary, effectively setting the pace.

Claudine half-growls, half-whines.

"Your timing is off!"

"For good reason."

Maya steps back and pulls Claudine with her, dipping into a slight turn to keep her secure. Claudine grumbles in French under her breath as Maya gladly continues the routine, adjusting their timing now that she's claimed her position as the lead.

They move in time with the music, arching, twirling, swaying. Maya extends her arm, lets Claudine lean back into the motion, then pulls her close again, perhaps a little closer than necessary.

The clothes don't hinder them by much. It's nostalgic in a way. Even if the music isn't the same, there's a familiarity in the way the fabrics move around them, in the way their bodies press close and move as one.

Several moments of the routine pass by, and by some miracle both participants behave. Maya only teases a little bit here or there by moving Claudine into an intimate closeness.

And to her surprise, Claudine doesn't snap at her like Maya anticipates. She has to remind herself that while she's only just arrived, Claudine has been practicing for quite some time already.

With this in mind, Maya slows her movements just a bit, noting Claudine's effort to keep up.

The end of the song is nearing, and Maya prepares for the final spin. She takes it slowly for her partner's sake, opening her arms while keeping hold of her hand, letting her branch out, then bringing her back in. She catches her with expert timing and dips low, supporting nearly all of Claudine's weight in her arms right as the music stops.

The room fills with the sounds of their breathing, mostly Claudine's, as they hover with their noses mere inches apart. Maya can feel Claudine's breath on her lips, and with her eyes so stunningly close it takes great effort not to let herself lean forward to close the distance.

She holds her there longer than necessary, as if curious to see if Claudine will strain up for her.

But of course she doesn't.

"I beg your pardon, but my spine is about to snap."

Charming.

Maya chuckles and straightens up, helping Claudine do the same. She keeps her hand at the small of her back, both to help her maintain her balance, and because she wants to. Claudine doesn't shake her off.

"I've gotten rusty," Claudine mutters. "That was mediocre at best."

Maya frowns.

"You're tired. I'd say it was very well done."

"I should be able to handle this much!" she snaps. Only then does Claudine storm away, robes flapping behind her. She smacks her back against the wall and slides down near the costume box, reaching for the last full water bottle. She mutters more French, things Maya can only assume are curses, and takes a few sips.

Maya follows and sits more quietly beside her, letting their shoulders brush. When Claudine finishes drinking she pulls the bottle away from her lips with vigor.

"One more time."

She makes a move to stand, but Maya stops her with a firm hand, having her stay where she is.

"Rest first. Just for a moment."

Claudine huffs, but doesn't argue. That's the surefire way to tell she's tired.

Once Maya is certain Claudine won't get up just yet, she takes the unfinished water bottle from her hands and downs the rest herself. Claudine gapes.

"You-! What do you think you're doing?"

Maya puts the empty bottle aside.

"Sorry. Were you not finished?"

"That's not it! You just drink from other peoples' water? What if I was sick or something?"

"Are you?" Maya's tone drops into something more serious, and her eyes become stern. Claudine looks away.

"No. I'm just saying-"

"Then what's the harm?"

"You have _no_ manners." Claudine taps her fingers impatiently. "Come on then, let's do it once more."

"You haven't rested yet."

"I don't need to."

"One minute," Maya bargains. "Close your eyes."

"But curfew-"

"One minute."

Claudine sighs in the utmost exasperation and closes her eyes. She leans her head back against the wall with her cheeks puffed into a pout.

Truth be told, Maya has no intention of doing the dance with her a second time. Her only intention is to get Claudine to rest.

She begins to hum a soothing song, one everyone at the academy knows, but one she knows Claudine is particularly fond of.

The title is "Song of the Stars." It is calming, melodic, and even a little sad, but it ends on a lighter key that just about anyone finds pleasant.

She notes the effect it has on Claudine almost immediately, as the girl slouches a bit more fully against her side. Maya waits to see if she will rest her head on her shoulder, but Claudine stubbornly opts to lean back against the wall instead. Maya shrugs softly and continues her song.

Even without words, her voice is smooth and perfect, much like her dancing. And once her lullaby has been hummed to completion, she discovers her plan has borne fruit.

Claudine's slower and deeper breathing indicates she has fallen into a slumber, just as Maya intended. No way can she proclaim to need to do the dance a second time when she's this exhausted.

Maya indulges herself and shifts closer to her sleeping classmate, coaxing with gentle fingers at Claudine's opposite hip until she has her head resting on Maya's shoulder after all.

Maya finds Claudine's closest hand and threads their fingers together, then brings it to her lips and kisses it.

Once again she spoils herself and takes slight advantage of the situation, closing her own eyes and savoring the moments. Claudine's warmth pools at her side, and her scent of hard work and cherry blossoms drifts lazily into her lungs.

She lets it last for a short while, until she feels the hour of curfew is upon them.

With regret, she releases her grip on Claudine's hand, but only temporarily. After all, she does plan on getting her to her room, but she doesn't plan on waking her to do so.

Maya readies herself in a crouch before slipping one arm gingerly between the wall and Claudine's back, gripping her waist securely. The other arm goes beneath her knees and gathers her legs.

Maya shifts Claudine with great care, until her weight has settled in Maya's lap. She doesn't wake.

With meticulous effort, Maya rises to her feet with her princess in her arms – or perhaps in these clothes she should think of her as a goddess.

With how deeply Claudine seems to be under, Maya sets her pace at a light saunter, leaving the boxes, CD player and water bottles behind to be cleaned up tomorrow. She exits the dance studio and makes her way back to the main building.

By some stroke of luck, no one intercepts or spots them, as curfew has just struck.

She takes her time walking, as any teacher who might stop her would readily accept the obvious, that she was helping out an exhausted fellow student.

But she meets no one on her way to the dorms, and is able to enjoy the walk to the fullest.

She passes by her own door without a second thought and heads down the hall a few paces. She's been to Claudine's room more times than she probably has reason to account for, but doing so has taught her the lock is a bit rusted. A bit of jostling with her elbow has the door opening inward.

She bumps the light switch carefully, always ensuring Claudine's head is nowhere near the wall or door frame. Once the room is brightened by a soft yellow glow and the door has shut behind her, she makes her way to the cream-colored canopy bed fit for a princess. Or goddess.

Upon reaching her soft destination, she lies Claudine down with a tenderness that speaks volumes louder than her voice ever could.

Only the shift in angle and the loss of Maya's warmth causes Claudine to moan softly, tiredly, adorably. The image of her lying upon such a royal mattress in such magical robes is nothing short of ethereal.

And the rasp in her voice as she finally comes to – if only partway – is irresistible.

"Mmn... Where-?" She blinks, seems to understand she's back in her own room, and then shifts her gaze to Maya. "Why are you here?" Her grogginess prevents her from understanding the obvious. Maya is glad to fill her in.

"I took the liberty upon myself to ensure you made it back safely tonight."

Claudine scrunches up her nose in an adorably indignant manner.

"You... I didn't ask you to... You're the one who-" A yawn. "-put me to sleep in the first place..."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that."

Maya chuckles softly. She heads for the door, but only to confirm it's locked fully this time, then turns off the lamp. She removes her dance shoes, then does the same for Claudine who is far too exhausted to make an effort at protest.

There's still a faint silvery mix of moonlight and starlight filtering in through the window to see by, and the way it highlights Claudine's skin and the outline of her hair is nearly enough to have Maya kissing her without a second thought.

She resists, but just barely.

When she's ready she sits herself on the bed beside Claudine, and when she isn't chided, eventually lies herself down fully beside her. She rests on her side, facing Claudine who hasn't moved from her position on her back; how any princess sleeps.

Maya idly drapes one arm across her partner's stomach. Claudine reaches up with one hand to touch hers.

It's nothing new, but it still gives them each butterflies every time, no matter how tired they may be.

Claudine must be exhausted enough to forget her perpetual annoyance at Maya, because she actually moves over half an inch to give her room. Maya can tell her eyelids are barely staying open and that speaking is a struggle.

"You're still wearing that outfit..."

"So are you," Maya reminds her softly. "I think it's very becoming."

"Shut up." There's no force, no venom. Only enervation. Her eyes close, and Maya is under the impression she's drifted off until she manages a bit more.

"If we can play the lead roles again... I want to be Claire..."

Maya rubs her palm slowly across Claudine's stomach, feeling her breathe.

"If you did, you wouldn't forget me, right? As Claire forgets Flora?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I wouldn't... Idiot." Her eyelids have fallen shut by now.

Maya supports herself on one elbow and shifts over her with ease. She plants a feather-light kiss on the backs of each of Claudine's eyelids.

"Flora went blind," she murmurs. "If only Claire could have healed her."

"I'm sure... she would have if she could..."

The conversation finally tapers off as Claudine fades.

Maya keeps herself awake for a while longer, moving her hand up to brush the backs of her nails over a soft pale cheek, or to play mindlessly through silvery-blonde curls.

She plants a few more kisses here and there before resting her head on the front of Claudine's shoulder. The faint beat of her heart thumps a steady rhythm underneath, another lullaby without words.

Maya resumes her loose embrace on her partner – _her_ Claudine – and closes her eyes at last.

" _Bonne nuit._ "

Perhaps she'll still be here in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Listen... I just really love them in those goddess outfits okay...**

 **Enjoy one more chapter of senseless fluff before The Plot happens in ch4.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad a few people are enjoying this! I wrote all of this fic within just a few days, so I hope the writing remains somewhat consistent...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Every time Claudine fell asleep with Maya at her side – which was more often than she could properly explain – she woke alone the next morning. It was both relieving and frustrating, and she wasn't quite sure which emotion outweighed the other.

Since she'd taken out the costumes for practice, it had become a frequent occurrence that she and Maya would dress in the robes for their routines, and though Claudine always tried to make it a point to take it off before bed, there were evenings when she simply didn't care.

Last night had been another one of those nights, because in the present moment, she wakes to find herself as she often has these past few weeks – alone and in the garb of a goddess. She'd just washed the costumes again yesterday, so at the very least she doesn't feel terribly guilty about making them smell.

As she rises and stretches, she removes the outfit and folds it on the foot of her bed for later, should she feel inclined to wear it again after classes. She won't admit it, but she's beginning to look forward to the private practices with Maya even more so than her regularly-scheduled classes.

She showers, regrettably washing away whatever touches and kisses Maya had left behind on her skin the night before. At this point she's kissed her just about everywhere except where it matters most. Her lips have remained untouched, not because Maya wants to avoid them, but because Claudine herself has yet to muster up the courage to let her.

Maya has been awfully patient with her, perhaps to the point where Claudine might be starting to consider herself unfair. Just because Maya Tendo will quite literally wait for her forever doesn't mean Claudine should actually make her.

It is a matter of the heart she's yet to be decisive on, but she makes a silent vow to get there sooner rather than later.

Once her hair is dry and she's gotten dressed for the day, Claudine exits her bedroom, making sure to leave the rusted door slightly ajar, just in case.

* * *

She finds herself back at her room after classes have ended, grabbing the robes and heading for the dance studio like clockwork. She admittedly takes her time in getting there, which factors into why she shouldn't be surprised at what she finds.

Maya is already inside, dressed in her counterpart outfit, executing every movement flawlessly as the music plays on. Claudine clicks her tongue, miffed that she's beaten her here, and swiftly heads to the changing room to grab her leotard. With it underneath the costume, she's still able to move flexibly and without being hindered too much by the heavier fabrics.

She changes in a bit of a rush so as not to allow Maya too much satisfaction in getting here first, then hurries out into the studio.

Maya is in the middle of a number, and rather than sit back and waste time waiting for it to finish, Claudine joins in, though is sure to keep her distance so as not to disturb. After all, Maya may _infuriate_ her, but Claudine isn't rude enough to intrude on someone else's practice.

But the instant Maya notices she has company, she purposefully maneuvers herself close to take hold of Claudine's hand. Claudine growls.

"This isn't a duet."

"Allow for a bit of improvisation."

Claudine huffs but once again finds herself following Maya's lead through the movements.

It's all very familiar by this point. She feels she should be used to the intimacy, but every time without fail feeling Maya's warmth against her chest causes her heart to backflip.

It's just the same for Maya, though she would never show it as expressively as Claudine's telltale blushes do.

They manage not to bicker for the remainder of the song, and almost as soon as it's over Claudine pulls herself free.

"Well that was ridiculous."

"Really? I think it worked out quite nicely."

"Of course you do. It was your idea."

They decide to do a little less dancing today, and instead do a bit of acting from Starlight. They've scarcely forgotten a single line of Flora's and Claire's since they'd last played them months ago, and agree to test their memory of the words and movements.

They first take up their respective roles, with Claudine playing Flora and Maya playing Claire. And just going through those lines again, immersing themselves in the world and story of the two star-crossed girls, brings a rush of emotion swelling up. Everything comes back to them so naturally, as if they'd only just performed yesterday.

They pause in between scenes to discuss each one, and to offer words of praise or advice.

They go through just about the entire play in this manner, at least any scenes with their roles present, be it separately or together.

After one performance is finished, they enjoy a brief break, and then try again with reversed roles this time. Maya offers advice on how to better bring Claire's anguish to life, and Claudine gives her pointers about how to better express Flora's grief.

They spend hours on it this evening, and though it isn't all dance and song, it's still rather exhausting.

Only when the sunlight begins to slant and fade from the windows do they begin slowing down. When they've finished the final tragic scene in their reversed roles, Claudine waits a moment before pushing herself to her feet and retreating to her water bottle.

"My throat is dry from all that shouting," she grunts. "It's much easier on stage where everything echoes."

"You did well," Maya praises, joining her for the water break.

"As did you," Claudine smirks.

They both drink and stretch out a little.

"Care for one last dance?" Maya asks.

Claudine doesn't miss a beat, as though she's been expecting the offer.

"Oh, I _suppose_."

"Shall we stretch first?"

"We've been stretching all day. Let's just dance."

Since it was Maya's proposal, she offers her hand, and Claudine is only slightly offended to accept it.

There's no music to guide them this time, so Maya naturally pulls Claudine into the movements. Claudine recognizes the piece by the first several steps, even without the tune to accompany it. She falls right into step with her, for once not trying to take control. She's been in a rather good mood today, for one reason or another.

And seeing Claudine in high spirits has Maya just the same.

After Maya twirls her, Claudine returns the favor. No matter how many times she watches her, she's still amazed by the smoothness of Maya's motions and the flow of her hair as though it were the first time. Maya has lost none of her skill or beauty since they'd first met. She's only gained in both departments.

Claudine quickly snaps her mind out of such dangerous territory and focuses on the dance.

She transitions into a part where she circles Maya, and Maya rotates from a stationary point while holding her hand.

After a few more sequences, the dance is nearing its end. When they're close again, Maya curls her arm around Claudine's back in preparation for a dip.

But some misstep – and she isn't certain whose – causes an awkward tug at the edge of her robe. It snags Maya's ankle, and with a gasp she feels everything shifting. Claudine's slight yelp indicates she realizes it too.

In a split second Maya is able to judge that she's falling forward into her partner. As gravity takes them down, Maya does everything within her power to pull Claudine sideways so that she lands on top.

The descent, and then the landing.

Maya hits the floor first and Claudine sputters on top of her. Both lose a bit of breath for a moment as their dance comes to an unfortunate halt.

Maya is simply glad that she'd accomplished the feat of falling first to cushion Claudine. She still has both arms around her securely and has no intentions of letting go just yet. Claudine's weight is a comfortable pressure, one she wouldn't mind feeling more often.

The reality of the blunder settles in as their breath gradually comes back to them. Maya stares up at the ceiling for a moment until she can feel Claudine's tense shoulders loosen.

"Are you all right?"

Claudine snaps her head up.

"What right do you have to ask me that? _You're_ the one on the floor!"

Maya smiles. That means she's all right.

"I'm fine," she assures. "More than fine, actually," she adds with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Claudine turns pink and tries to push herself off.

"You're unbelievable!"

Maya laughs, refusing to let her up just yet. Instead she rolls them over, gently pinning Claudine beneath her now. The silvery-blonde curls fan out around her reddened face, clothes ruffled and loose. Maya can barely resist. Claudine glares up at her.

"You're the worst."

"I know."

Maya leans forward, not letting her mouth get nearer to Claudine's than it needs to. She rests her forehead lightly against hers and doesn't say a thing.

She hears the disgruntled huff from beneath her, but Claudine doesn't shove her off. Not right away, at least. But after soaking it in for a moment, Maya feels a light push against her chest.

" _So_ sorry to disrupt your little nap, but _do you mind?_ "

"Staying? Not at all."

"Get off me."

Maya chuckles and finally relents. She moves herself to the side, freeing Claudine from the straddle and allowing her to scramble to her feet to dust off her clothes.

"Honestly! What a finale!"

Maya keeps her musings to herself for once and gets to her feet-

And then she's back on her knees, sucking in a sharp inhale.

Claudine immediately whirls to face her, her features instantly creased with concern.

"Maya? What's the matter?" She drops down beside her, hands reaching out, but too nervous to make contact.

Maya shakes her head slowly to tell her it isn't serious. There's a heated sting pulsing in her left ankle after she'd tried to put weight on it.

"My ankle. I think it's a bit sprained."

" _What?!_ " Claudine all but shrieks the word, and for good reason. In all her months here at the academy, she's never heard of Maya Tendo suffering _any_ kind of injury. She didn't get hurt. She didn't make mistakes.

If anything, the reality of the moment reminds Claudine that even Maya is tragically human. She's at a loss, utterly dumbfounded at the news.

"A-Are you sure?"

In spite of the slight pain, Maya gives her a smile.

"Fairly, yes."

Without a doubt, Claudine is infinitely more disturbed about the situation than Maya is. She's gripped by a jittery panic, anxious to solve it.

"I-I'll call the nurse-"

"There's no need. So long as I give it ice and stay off of it for a day or two, I'll be just fine. That's all the nurse will tell me to do, anyway."

"But what if it's serious?"

"It isn't. I promise."

And she isn't just saying that to make Claudine feel better. Like any dancer or performer, Maya has suffered her fair share of swollen ankles in her years, in spite of her flawless health record at this academy. She can tell it isn't severe at all, just a minor sprain at best, and her proposed treatment will definitely do the trick.

It's still exceedingly endearing how upset Claudine is about it, though. Her eyes flash over Maya's awkward ankle, and she bites her lip.

"It's because we didn't stretch, isn't it? It's because I said we didn't need to-"

"That isn't it. I think it was the robe."

"Which was also my idea."

Maya swallows back a curse. She'd been trying _not_ to let Claudine blame herself.

"It will be fine. Don't worry."

"Don't tell me what to do, you insufferable woman." Claudine then turns around in her crouch, giving Maya her back. "Now get on."

"...Pardon?"

"You heard me! I'll carry you back to your room like you did for me."

Maya isn't sure if she should laugh or cry, both of which would be out of joy and appreciation for the offer.

"I don't think-"

" _I_ don't think _you_ are in a position to be protesting right now! So hurry up before I change my mind!"

Maya knows she will regret it for the rest of her life if she passed up this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. So with the smile ever-present, she reaches out both arms to wrap them around Claudine's neck and shoulders.

Her face is met with a soft cascade of curls, and the faint scent of cherry blossom shampoo and fruity perfume drifts up to meet her. Maya inches closer and hugs herself fully to her back.

Claudine's heart jolts at the soft warmth, and she just has to pray Maya can't feel it.

Maya eases her knees into position at each of Claudine's sides, leaning gingerly forward. Claudine reaches back to get a firm grip on her thighs, being mindful of her ankle.

There's a moment of pause as Maya leans over her, and she begins to entertain thoughts of calling this off after all. But Claudine has already decided, and she knows better than anyone there's no changing her stubborn mind once it's been made up.

"Hold on," she murmurs. "If it hurts then tell me. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Claudine braces herself. She's never been particularly physically-gifted, but she knows she can handle this much.

Besides, she'd never let anyone else be seen with Maya like this, so it absolutely _has_ to be her. As her partner, it's the least she can do.

"It's the least I can do..." she coaches herself.

And with this she staggers to her feet with a grunt, taking Maya with her.

Maya trusts her, but that doesn't stop her from worrying. She can hear the little noises of effort Claudine makes and feels the sway in her balance. But before long, Claudine has righted herself and her stance as much as possible until everything is steady. Maya peeks over the girl's shoulder, able to glimpse only the pink of her cheek.

"Are you all right?"

"That's my line."

With this Claudine begins to walk, setting an understandably slow pace for the doorway.

Once she's gotten her rhythm set, Maya opts to relax, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder. The scent of cherry blossoms wreathes around her more strongly than before, and a lovely warmth spreads across her chest and stomach.

And it's not only from their physical closeness, but also too because of Claudine's concern and care for her. No matter how short-tempered she can appear to be at times, her heart is pure and gentle.

Maya knows the journey to the dorms will be over before she knows it, so she closes her eyes and enjoys the moment, once again taking advantage of the situation. Heaven forgive her.

Claudine says nothing the entire way, choosing to focus on the task at hand and save the speech for later.

But when she reaches the hallway to lead them to the dorms, she comes face to face with an obstacle. The bedrooms are on the second floor, up a staircase of twelve steps. Claudine comes to a halt at the bottom to catch her breath.

The change in condition has Maya opening her eyes to the dilemma. She pulls herself away a little, tightening her grip around Claudine's collar to hold her back.

"Claudine-"

"I don't know if I can get you up there like this."

"Yes, please don't. You can let me down."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

Maya had gotten too caught up in her free ride as the passenger, she'd neglected to think of Claudine. No doubt the walk back had been tiring for her, and Maya isn't about to risk a flight of steps like this, for either of their sakes.

So Claudine lowers herself into a crouch and lets Maya off, then stands up right away to help support her again.

"Give me your hand." Claudine leaves no room for argument and offers her palm, bracing her free hand across Maya's back to her hip. Maya could never refuse an offer like that, and so she accepts the hand, draping her arm across Claudine's shoulders.

"Take it slowly," Claudine mutters. "Don't push yourself."

Just the sentiment alone warms Maya's heart. She nods.

They take their time in besting the steps. Claudine uses all of her strength to support Maya in every way she can, even when it isn't entirely necessary. Maya finds she has enough balance to comfortably stand on her right foot, but just about any contact with the left causes pain. Claudine notices her testing her weight on it and immediately scolds her.

"Well don't _lean_ on it!" She quickly tugs Maya's arm more firmly across her own shoulders. Maya willingly leans a bit of her weight onto her, but only as much as she needs to. She holds onto the railing with her free hand to lessen Claudine's burden.

Slowly but surely, they make their way up until they've reached the top.

From there it's only a few hobbled paces down the hallway until they reach Maya's door. She unlocks it herself and Claudine leads her in toward the bed. It's with a sigh that she sits down beside her there, but as soon as she's sure Maya is steady Claudine is on her feet again.

"I'll get some ice." She doesn't wait for a response and is already out the door before Maya can get a word in.

Maya fondly watches her go, then helps herself fully onto the bed. She removes her shoes and lets them drop to the floor, then pulls both legs up onto the mattress. She lifts the pillows up and leans back against the biggest one, placing the other beneath her left calf. A slight swelling and redness is visible on her ankle, but it really isn't much.

Moments later, Claudine returns with a bag of ice wrapped in a hand towel and gets to reprimanding.

"You moved on your own? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"It's all right."

More grumbling, and Claudine comes back to the bed, gently resting the ice over Maya's ankle. Right away the soreness is numbed and her entire leg feels better already. Maya lets out a sigh and leans back comfortably.

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do."

"You keep saying that, but this wasn't your fault."

" _You_ keep saying that, but it was." She glances at the clock on the bedside table and frowns. "It's late. I should get going. Unless you need me to stay...?"

Was it an offer or a request? Maya can't really decide, and not even Claudine herself knows. Either way, Maya has the perfect response.

"The ankle will be fine, but I wouldn't mind the company."

Letting Claudine stay seems to take an intangible weight off the blonde girl's shoulders. Maya knows if she'd let her go back to her own room tonight she'd do nothing but lament all this. And then Maya would spend the night regretting as well.

A mutual glance at the door confirms it's locked. Maya nods to the space beside her. Claudine fills it.

She helps Maya lie down onto her back now to prepare for bed. Given the circumstances, they'll have to go to bed without brushing their teeth, which always makes Claudine shudder and then brush for an extra five minutes the following morning.

"We're sleeping in these again," she says, wrinkling her nose with a glance down at the robes. "We dance and sweat in these things and then fall asleep in them. It's quite unbecoming."

"If bothers you that much, you're more than welcome to join me for a shower in the morning."

"Very funny. Now shut up and go to sleep." Claudine plops down onto her side facing her, curling both hands up at her chest like a puppy.

Maya turns her head to watch her, and she can tell Claudine is still upset about all this. Maya lifts her arm and lays it gently down Claudine's back, coaxing her in to her side. With a contrasting huff, Claudine snuggles close.

Maya plays with her hair for a while, but knows she isn't asleep yet. She can feel Claudine fiddling with the fabrics of her robe.

"Is something the matter?" Maya inquires.

Claudine stops moving her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." Maya dips her head down to kiss the top of Claudine's head. Claudine sighs again, and seems to accept the answer. With that she closes her eyes and mutters into Maya's clothes.

" _Bonne nuit._ "

Maya feels a tingle in her chest.

" _Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine."_

Falling asleep together has become more common than sleeping alone properly in their own rooms at this point.

Maya knows it's only a matter of time before they're found out.

But when they're this far gone, not even exposure will stop them.

Nothing will.

Nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: It didn't feel fair having Maya take care of Claudine without returning the favor.**

 **Next chapter is... well, you'll see. Brace yourselves!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so grateful for the support on this little fic! I enjoyed the hell out of writing this over the past week, so I'm glad you can all enjoy it with me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

As Maya had anticipated, and to Claudine's utmost relief, Maya's ankle heals up perfectly after only a day of ice and elevation. She's quite literally back on her feet before anyone else in the dorms can ask questions.

Having Maya back and knowing she's recovered has Claudine on cloud nine, though of course she would never admit the reason why. She's a bit bubblier and slightly less argumentative, which can be chalked up to the fact that she's just glad to have her partner back.

They continue their private sessions together after classes, dancing and acting every night after supper and before curfew. Sometimes they adorn costumes, sometimes it's the leotards, and sometimes they even opt to stay in uniform.

Naturally, just about every session ends with some form of flirtation or intimacy, be it kisses peppered across cheeks or hands interlocked on the walk back to their rooms.

Not a night passes by when they don't share a bed, either.

It's gotten to the point where their friends have started to talk, more so than they had previously, and even without having to be asked, they always cover for the pair when room inspection rolls around.

With the drama and difficulties associated with the giraffe's Auditions at an end, some semblance of peace and an overall reduction of stress has settled over Seisho Academy.

With things as they are now, and with Claudine and herself growing ever closer by the day, Maya steels herself to take the next step.

She wants to kiss her. On the lips.

But for it to be done quietly in the privacy of their own rooms, or flamboyantly for all the school to see, she isn't yet certain.

Of course, if Claudine were to kiss her first, she needn't worry about all that. But Maya has her pride as the top student, as the one who leads and whom Claudine follows. She has a reputation to uphold.

Ultimately she decides to do it when the moment feels right, so long as Claudine doesn't show any signs of protest.

It shouldn't be long now.

* * *

Their teacher decides to have the girls practice onstage for their classes.

"Because," she'd said. "I don't want anyone to forget that feeling of performing onstage. Even if there is no audience, I want you all to act like it's a full house. Remember the way words and sounds reverberate in an auditorium as opposed to a studio. I'll have someone on lights as well. Don't forget what it's like to have all of that going on between scenes. Let's see what you've remembered."

Most of them had scarcely practiced for classes onstage for several months, hence there is a bit of nervousness. But those who had been selected for the covert Auditions aren't all that fazed by the change in practice area.

So rather than their studio or classroom, the girls gather in the auditorium for practices this week instead.

Their teacher assigns roles randomly for the purpose of practicing, and has each girl change into costume respectively. They go through selected scenes of Starlight daily, with various intermissions and calling out from their instructor to remind them of key concepts and tips.

Of course when Maya is onstage, there is no interruption, because there are no flaws to address.

She is asked to play various roles, sometimes that of one of the goddesses, and sometimes that of lesser characters. Whenever there needs to be a demonstration for how Claire is performed, she is called upon to give an example of the designated lines.

Everyone is enjoying these new special "classes" this week, as being back on the stage brings back a plethora of memories for them all.

The only part Maya regrets is that after these classes, the group tends to head off together, and her quality-time with Claudine has been slightly compromised. But it's only for this week, and they're both glad to be around their friends nonetheless.

The days roll by, and by Friday everyone is sad to see the last day of these special classes.

"I wish we could do this more often," Karen sighs. She, Maya and most of the others are backstage at the moment, dressed as their respective goddesses for the day. Only Hikari and Claudine are not present and are currently out onstage performing the roles of Claire and Flora respectively.

Mahiru, ever Karen's supporter, adds immediately.

"I agree! It's a lot of fun to be out here onstage again."

Kaoruko, today's goddess of Despair – and appropriately so – crosses her arms in response to their comments.

"Really? I think it's quite bothersome. I can't wait to be done here."

"Seriously?" Futaba gawks. "It looked to me like you were having an awful lot of fun out there."

"It's your imagination."

"What a tsundere," Junna sighs.

"I most certainly am not."

"That's the definition of a tsundere."

As the others chat and laugh together, Maya stands more quietly with Nana. Nana has always been an observer more than a participant, but Maya finds herself in the same role now that her partner is absent. She can hear Claudine's voice carrying around the room from the other side of the curtain, strong and graceful as ever. Nana leans in next to her.

"Isn't this nice, Tendo-san? Did you have fun this week?"

It isn't often Maya has a conversation with the tallest girl of their group, but when the opportunity does arise she's always glad to hear from her.

"I have."

"Even though we sort of took away from some of your time with Saijou-san?"

Nana gives her a small, if not slightly mischievous smile, but it isn't a mean one. Maya should have known that she of all people, being the expert observer she is, would know. Maya simply shrugs.

"We're both more than happy to be with everyone. After all, we're a team."

"You're right. Sorry for bringing it up."

"Not at all."

Everyone more or less quiets down a bit after that to listen to the voices from onstage. Karen begins to bounce in place.

"Oooh this is my favorite part! When Claire forgets Flora. It's so sad, but it's so _good!_ "

Maya closes her eyes and listens to Hikari's voice, going over the lines Maya herself knows by heart. She imagines it's her up there on that raised platform that gives off the appearance of a tower staircase. She imagines looking down on Claudine as Flora, who is desperately trying to reach her.

The voice echoes in her head just as Claudine cries out in reality. Her voice is thick with emotion and terror, enough to make every heart ache. Karen sniffles. Junna adjusts her glasses as an excuse to move. Even Kaoruko is still.

"Damn," Futaba murmurs. "She's as good as ever."

"As expected of Saijou-san," Mahiru whispers.

They all get lost in the performance, even if they can't see it for themselves.

Maya is so absorbed in her own thoughts she doesn't even notice the strange sound until Nana points it out.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Everyone backstage opens their eyes and peers around. Other than Hikari and Claudine's voices, there is silence.

"What do you-"

But Junna's question is cut off by another unexpected noise. It only lasts for a second, but it sounds like wood being grated. Shifting.

It isn't part of the play.

"What the hell is that?" Futaba's voice has become tense, and everyone's shoulders stiffen to match.

The sound comes again, louder this time. The voices onstage don't stop.

Mahiru clings to Karen's arm and looks around frantically.

"I don't like this..."

None of them do.

Instinctively everyone begins to shuffle their feet to move away from the unnerving noise, whatever it is. Kaoruko voices their biggest obstacle.

"The echo is throwing me off. I can't tell where it's coming from."

They all wait, listening to Hikari crying out in pain as is called for in the script. Claire and Flora are being torn apart.

And then the sound comes loudly enough to drown out everything else.

Something _snaps_.

The deafening cracking of wood and metal collapsing suffocates the stage in an instant. Voices cry out and scream as the girls scatter and try to get each other to safety.

Maya can only pray it isn't what she thinks it is.

Fueled by terror and adrenaline, she grabs the stage curtain and yanks it aside with all her might, hoping she's wrong-

 _Please- Please no-_

 _"Claudine!"_

She rushes out just in time to watch the platform beneath Claudine's feet collapse, wood and debris shattering, cracking, splintering. Hikari reaches out helplessly across the distance, and their teacher is frozen in terror down below.

Only Maya forces herself to move.

But there's nothing she or anyone else can do.

Claudine falls like a wounded angel from her white pedestal as the broken wood and dust consume her. Her scream is drowned out by the raucous noise, smothered by the threat.

Amongst the clattering of wood and metal, and the screams of their classmates, no one hears the thud of her body hitting the stage.

Maya never stops running.

Even when the dust is clouding her vision, she never stops rushing toward her.

Her eyes are stinging, and her heart is lodged at the base of her throat, gripping her entire body in the utmost terror.

It can't be real-

"Claudine!"

She finds her there beneath the debris. She isn't moving.

"Claudine! Claudine!"

Maya collapses beside her, hands shaking, tears spilling over. Claudine doesn't respond.

She isn't moving. She isn't moving.

"No... please no..."

Before she knows it the paramedics have arrived, and they take Claudine away from her.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

.

. .

. . .

News of the accident spreads to the local newspapers. The academy cancels classes for the next several days and allows its students to return home that evening for a time.

Claudine's parents are contacted and informed of the situation. But being overseas, they can't even make it over to visit their daughter's hospital room.

Maya and the others are forced to wait in the lobby for hours on end that night, trying to comfort one another.

Hikari is all but despondent in Karen's arms, having been one of the few people to have witnessed the accident firsthand. Mahiru is quiet beside them, holding onto Karen's sleeve with her forehead resting against her back.

Junna and Nana take turns wiping each other's tears. Kaoruko and Futaba don't say anything, but they have a firm hold on each other's hands.

Only Maya sits alone, apart from the others.

She can't erase the images from her mind. They haven't gone away since it had happened. She's been reliving it over and over again for hours now.

It's like being in some kind of purgatory, forced to suffer some perpetual torment for a crime she didn't even know she committed. What did she do to deserve this? Why did it happen? Why Claudine?

It's been nearly five hours since the accident, and nearly four since they'd all arrived here at the hospital. It's late, nearly midnight, but no one is about to go back to the academy.

They don't know much about Claudine's condition. Only that she is unconscious and had sustained a head injury. They don't know how severe, or when she'll wake up.

"She'll be all right." Mahiru's rasp of a voice has been trying to reassure them all for hours now. "She'll be all right. She has to be."

No one else has been able to find the strength to speak, but they all just pray her words are true.

Maya more so than anyone.

She hunches forward in her chair, bowing her face into her hands.

It all just feels like a bad dream. She hopes it is.

But every time she opens her eyes she's still here.

Without Claudine.

It seems like they wait for weeks on end in that hospital lobby, too upset to eat or drink or move very much at all.

By the time it's nearly 1AM, everyone has fallen asleep except for Maya. She knows if she closes her eyes she'll only see Claudine falling again and again. She refuses to sleep or to leave until someone can give her news about her partner's condition.

That news doesn't come for another hour, when a weary nurse appears and approaches the group. Maya sits up immediately to meet her.

"How is she?"

Her voice rouses Junna, who in turn begins to wake the others. The woman looks them all over apologetically.

"She's stable now. It was a rather severe head injury, but she's come to."

There's a collective, hopeful gasp from the girls, and Karen is already on her feet.

"Can we see her?"

The nurse turns to her and smiles.

"You're all such kind friends to have stayed this late. I think she'll be able to handle seeing you a few at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her."

With permission given, the eight girls instantly get to their feet and form a jittery line of pairs behind the nurse. Maya sways on her feet, needing Mahiru's support to stay upright.

She wants to be the first person to see Claudine, but she's fearful for what she might find upon seeing her.

So she lingers at the back of the group wordlessly, while the others whisper to one another with anxious excitement. The nurse leads them quietly down a hallway and pauses in front of a closed door.

"I ask you all to please be mindful of your voices. Saijou-san is in a very delicate condition at the moment. Loud sounds could cause her pain. If you do make contact, please do not touch her head or neck. Should you feel too emotional, please step outside."

Everyone nods. Karen is already trying to stifle some sobs. With this, the nurse enters first.

"Saijou-san? You have some visitors. Do you feel well enough to take them?"

Maya can't hear an answer, but she can only assume Claudine has nodded her permission.

The nurse ushers in Karen and Hikari first, followed by Kaoruko and Futaba, Nana and Junna, Mahiru, and finally Maya.

Her heart is in her throat as she enters the room the smells like medicine. The floors, walls, and ceiling are all white, as is the single bed and its sheets.

Claudine is there, dressed in light pink hospital robes, the only color in an otherwise stark room.

She is leaning back against two large pillows with her hands in her lap. She looks so much smaller somehow. The robes and sheets seem to swallow her.

Bandages are wrapped firmly around her forehead and all back through her hair. An IV drip wire runs from her wrist to a machine next to the bed, monitoring a heartbeat Maya's been forced to live without for so many dreadful hours.

Maya feels her stomach lurch at the sight of her. She can't help but remember the image of Claudine lying motionless on the stage, covered in dust and wooden splinters, unresponsive and still.

To see her attentive, if not exhausted, with her eyes open and her lips in the beginnings of a smile is almost too much for Maya. She breathes a sigh of relief she's been holding back for hours, planting her feet a little more firmly so as not to sway.

Claudine's puzzled eyes shine with recognition as she looks them all over, and the smile finally emerges fully.

"Everyone..."

There's a collective sob as they all whisper her name.

"Saijou-san!"

"Thank goodness!"

They do their best not to crowd around the bed too tightly so they can let her have space. She only shifts her gaze, but doesn't even try to turn her head from where it's cushioned against the pillows.

"You all came," she murmurs, clearly exhausted. "Karen-chan, Hikari-chan, Futaba-chan, Kaoruko-chan..." She looks to them all in turn as she speaks their names. "Nana-san, Junna-san, Mahiru-chan..."

And then her eyes meet Maya's. Soft pools of cherry-blossom pink finding lilac.

Maya's heart lifts. She smiles, taking a step closer, waiting for her name to be spoken.

Claudine pauses and draws in another breath. She frowns.

"I'm sorry."

She says this while looking directly into Maya's eyes, with absolute seriousness.

Maya's heart drops into pit of her stomach. She stops dead in her tracks.

Claudine blinks up at her without any glimmer of recognition in her eyes. Her voice is small, and terribly honest.

"Who... are you?"

* * *

 **A/N: . . .**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to mention how last chapter I'd wanted Nana to be the one to talk to/try to comfort Maya. I feel of the main 9, she's the only one who could accomplish the feat, being the observer of the group and the one who's watched over them all this time. She's the only one who is 'above' Maya in terms of looking out for her and the others, in my opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

 _"Who... are you?"_

Maya grits her teeth to remember the look in Claudine's eyes; the eyes of a girl gazing up at a total stranger, void of any pre-established affection.

Presently, Maya rolls herself over into her pillow, still trapped by her thoughts. Claudine's voice hasn't stopped replaying in her mind since that painful moment.

Her friends had tried to chalk it up to the fact that it had been extremely late at the time, that perhaps Claudine was just so tired she'd forgotten temporarily.

But Maya's concern for her classmate had been great enough that she had spoken to the nurse privately. And she'd said that given Claudine's head trauma, a certain extent of amnesia wouldn't be out of the question.

How she had remembered all of the others but not Maya was not only puzzling and concerning, but also very hurtful.

Maya had gently told Claudine her full name, and Claudine had spoken it back to her with hesitance, as though it were for the first time ever.

 _"Tendo... Maya-san?"_

And Maya had known right then and there it wasn't just some cruel joke – not that her Claudine would ever pull such a hurtful stunt in the first place. But the genuine curiosity and confusion in her eyes had said it all.

'Selective amnesia.'

The two words jostle Maya's mind as she rolls over again. It's nearly 4AM the same morning now. She and the others had been sent back to the school after only having seen Claudine for a few moments. The nurse had decided Claudine needed plenty of rest, as did the rest of them after the hectic evening.

Maya's friends had all assured her that Claudine would remember her tomorrow morning, that everything was probably just a jumble to her right now and it needed to be sorted once she'd rested and regained a bit of her strength.

And Maya couldn't – and still can't – help but feel foolishly jealous of them all. After all, they hadn't been forgotten. Claudine had remembered their names and their relationships to her perfectly.

Maya knows the jealousy is foolish, childish even, because what Claudine remembered and what she didn't was no choice or fault of her own, but rather a result of the accident.

But even with that, Claudine had recalled that she loved Seisho Academy dearly, and had made it clear to her family that she did not want to sue or fault the school for the incident.

She remembered her parents, her classmates, the names of all the plays and dances she'd performed in, her love for her school...

The only thing she seemed to have forgotten was Maya.

"Why...?"

She hisses the word through grit teeth, biting softly onto her pillow.

Why only her?

Was it some sort of subconscious choice of Claudine's? She couldn't believe it was. She felt that what had been blossoming between them had been mutual, and Claudine had desired it as much as Maya herself had, though she presumed she was good at hiding it.

And now it was all for naught? Maya had been erased from Claudine's memory as though this were some kind of tragic play? Had Claudine's wish to play Claire in this year's Starlight embedded itself so deeply into the back of her mind that she had unknowingly become her? Suffered the same memory loss of the one who mattered most to her...?

The thoughts are consuming Maya to the point where tears are slipping free now. It's been a long, terrifying, exhausting, upsetting, and highly emotional day. With classes on pause, she plans to see Claudine as early as visiting hours will allow tomorrow, and stay as long as she's permitted.

She knows she needs to rest.

But just as she fears, closing her eyes only brings everything unwanted.

The platform collapsing, the echoing screams, Claudine falling like a dove that had been shot clean out of the sky.

The waiting hours, the agony, the fear of not knowing.

The heartfelt relief of seeing her awake, immediately smothered by the fact that she'd forgotten her. Through no will of her own, but simply by a cruel hand of fate.

She had wished all of her friends goodbye as they'd left. But upon watching Maya go, she had merely given a small wave, the kind you'd give a stranger who had held the cafe door open for you.

That's all she is to Claudine now. A stranger.

She tries to remember the days before, their dances together, the way they'd carried one another to bed, all of the kisses and moments they'd shared behind closed doors...

Maya sobs into her pillow. It's all just too terribly cruel, too emotionally devastating.

The night seems to go on for ever, and Maya gets no rest from it. Only misery, lying in a bed that feels so cold now, after so many nights of having someone beside her.

The restless hours drag on until pale grey sunlight begins to seep in through the curtains.

Claudine had once told her she would never forget her.

And by now the pain is so great, her mind is so depleted, and her heart is so heavy that Maya almost wishes _she_ could be the one to forget.

* * *

She'd managed about a collective thirty minutes' worth of rest within the past several hours. Everything is still so raw in her mind and in her heart she knows it wasn't all just some nightmare, though she'd give almost anything for that to be the case.

By the time Maya manages to push herself out of bed, it's nearly 9AM. Visiting hours begin at 10.

At first it's difficult to get up, to bring herself through the same morning routine with the knowledge that today isn't going to be like any other before it.

But what her friends had said last night – that perhaps a good night's rest could help restore Claudine's memory – is too tempting a hope to ignore.

That morning, Maya showers without singing for the first time in years. She brushes her teeth, recalling faint memories of how Claudine would often complain about going to bed without having gotten to do so. She puts on her school uniform, which Claudine likely won't be wearing herself for some time.

After half-heartedly tying the blue ribbon into her hair, Maya pauses in front of her mirror.

It's strange. Confusing. She's never suffered from a major tragedy in her life before. This is the first, but since Claudine is all right, she isn't even sure if it can be classified as a tragedy.

She's never been one to express much emotion, but now she wishes she could. She wants to let Claudine know just how dearly she cares for her, just how desperately she needs her to remember.

But thinking about it logically, she remembers she is nothing more than a stranger to Claudine now, and having a stranger come up and proclaim such profound things would startle and frighten anyone.

Maya draws in a deep breath, considering her limitations and restrictions.

That's when a knock comes on her door, drawing her away from her bleak reflection. The others all stand in the hallway, waiting. Without a word, Maya joins them, and together they head out.

They stop by a flower shop on the way, and all of them purchase a single stem so they can create a customized bouquet: a small sunflower from Karen, a carnation from Hikari, a lily from Mahiru, a daisy from Futaba, a chrysanthemum from Kaoruko, an iris from Junna, a daffodil from Nana.

It seems to Maya they've all purposefully left out the most obvious choice for her.

Maya selects a single red rose and kisses its petals when no one is looking.

The eight of them hold their flowers to their chests as they make their way down the sidewalk toward the local hospital. There's hardly a word spoken amongst them, aside from a few good-natured attempts at small talk from Karen and Futaba.

By the time they enter the hospital lobby they've all grown quiet again. They cradle their flowers as they're made to sign papers and wait.

The receptionist informs them that no fewer than three visitors can be permitted at a time for a patient in such fragile condition as Claudine; last night had been an exception only because of the high stress they'd all been suffering from.

Now, on a fresh morning where they all know Claudine is more or less fine, they can think things through with clearer consciouses.

Karen, Hikari, and Mahiru go first, while the others wait their turn in the lobby.

Maya has yet to say more than two words, still ensnared within her own mind. So many thoughts clog her head, boisterous and stinging like bees.

She just wants to see her.

And yet she's scared...

With a portion of their group now absent and the atmosphere a little lighter, Nana decides to give Maya her best effort at cheering up.

"Tendo-san," she says playfully, but still with enough softness to appreciate the situation. "She's going to be fine."

Maya lifts her head, and only then does she realize it's been bowed the entire time. She peels her gaze away from the rose across her lap and looks at her classmate. She tries out a smile, but she doesn't think it works.

"Thank you, Nana-san."

It's about twenty minutes before the trio returns with their flowers absent. The others all but jump to their feet to ask questions.

"So?"

"How is she?"

Judging by the smiles on all three of their faces, the others already begin to relax. Even Maya. Just a bit.

"She seems all right!" Karen reports. "She said she ate breakfast before and didn't feel nauseous or sick or anything!"

"Which is very good," Mahiru chimes in. "A lot of patients would be upset after an event like that and feel ill, but she's doing well."

"She's just very tired," Hikari reminds them. "So try not to stay too long. And don't let her move her head around too quickly."

Kaoruko huffs.

"'Don't stay too long' says the people who took nearly half an hour!"

"Hey!" Karen whines. "We had three people!"

"All right, enough." Junna shuts the argument down before they can get thrown out. "Nana and I'll go next."

With that decided, the others all take their seats once more. Kaoruko pointedly fills the now-vacant seat beside Maya.

"Tendo-san. Futaba-han and I will go in next so you can see Saijou-san alone. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

And in just about any other situation she probably would have made the comment sound snide or mischievous. But as things are, she's actually rather serious, having made the offer entirely for Maya's benefit and not her own amusement.

Maya tries out another smile, but she still isn't sure if it shows.

"Yes. Thank you, Kaoruko." She simply nods, and silence returns.

Nana and Junna return about ten minutes later, having left their flowers behind with the other three. Kaoruko and Futaba take their cue, and Nana reclaims her seat beside Maya once more.

"She really is fine," she assures her. "And it seems her memory is lapsing on a few things here or there. The nurse says it's nothing to worry about."

Not knowing what to say in response, Maya simply nods again. She isn't sure if that makes her feel worse, but it certainly doesn't make her feel much better either.

After fifteen more minutes, Kaoruko and Futaba return, also without their flowers. They're smiling just like all the others have been.

"You're up, Tendo." Futaba invites her with a grin.

As Maya gets to her feet, she tries not to let it look like she's rushing. A slight tug on her sleeve pauses her, and she turns back to find Nana once more.

"Take it slow," she murmurs. "For both your sakes."

Maya draws in a breath and finally lets it out.

"I will. Thank you."

With a smile, Nana releases her.

They all watch her go, rose in-hand, the picture of a worrying, loving friend.

And perhaps more. _Definitely_ more.

Maya walks slowly down the hallway to the designated door. She feels like she might sway. Her stomach is in knots again.

She clutches the stem of the rose with vigor before letting go with one hand. She steels herself and knocks.

A pause. Then-

"Come in."

It's Claudine's voice. Of course it is. She isn't sure why she'd almost been expecting otherwise.

Maya breathes in one more time and enters quietly.

The room is exactly the same as it had been last night, only it's much lighter now, and there is a vase full of their friends' flowers on a small table beside the bed.

Claudine is sitting up just as she'd been before, dressed in her pink robes with bandages wrapped around her head. There is surprise in her eyes, as if she hadn't been expecting more company.

Now as she looks Maya over, holding a flower just as all her previous visitors had been, Claudine tries to be as polite as possible.

"Oh, hello. You're the person from last night."

Maya stops several feet away from the bed. Her heart aches and then begins to sink. Evidently the night's rest hadn't restored Claudine's memory.

Her arms droop to her sides, letting the petals of the rose dangle toward the floor. She isn't sure how she should act around her now.

"Yes..." she says carefully. "I was here last night. I'm one of your classmates from Seisho Academy."

Claudine listens attentively, but the same lack of recognition remains in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Remind me of your name again?"

It's strange to hear her talking like this, without her usual feistiness, liveliness. Maya hopes hearing her name again might jog her memory.

"Tendo Maya. We... We are partners."

Claudine brings a hand to her chin in contemplation, trying out the name once again.

"Tendo... Maya..."

Suddenly she flinches and her expression scrunches slightly in pain.

Maya takes a step closer.

"Claudine-"

"It's nothing." Claudine puts her fingers to her temple and massages gently for a moment, eyes closed.

Maya can't take this. She feels so useless being unable to help, but as she is – a stranger – there's nothing she _can_ do. She can't be there for her today like she had been just days before.

She wants to reach out and touch her but she refrains, instead choosing to tighten her grip on the rose's stem. An unnoticed thorn pricks her palm, and the pain keeps her grounded.

After a moment, Claudine lets her hand fall back into her lap. She heaves a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I can't really remember that name."

There is genuine sadness in her eyes, as though she knows she _should_ remember, and proof that she really did try her best to, but simply _can't_. Within seconds tears begin to brim up and slip over, falling silently into her lap.

And seeing those tears, seeing that look of confusion and misery in her eyes, changes something in Maya's heart.

She's been such a fool.

This entire time she's only been thinking of herself, only been feeling sorry for herself at having been forgotten.

She hasn't even considered how difficult all of this must be for Claudine, how painful. To know she's forgotten one of her dearest friends, someone she knows she should remember, perhaps even better than her own family...

It must be hurting her so much.

To see her crying like this, lost inside her own mind, confused and scared...

Maya finally wakes from her trance. She lays the rose at the foot of the bed and slowly makes her way closer, until she is standing beside her. Claudine weeps quietly, lifting her hands to her face in an effort to conceal her unbecoming expression.

"I'm sorry... I... I can't remember..."

It breaks Maya's heart all over again. She has to brush her sleeve across her face to wipe tears of her own. She gathers her courage, all that's left of it, and ever so gently rests her hand on Claudine's shoulder.

And Claudine doesn't wince or gasp in surprise, but merely continues crying, as though her body remembers that familiar, comforting touch.

Maya wants nothing – _nothing_ – more than to pull Claudine into her arms right this second.

But she can't. So she does her best with words.

"It's all right." Her voice is tender, with sadness and with fondness.

She doesn't want to keep doing this. She doesn't want to cause her any more pain. Even if it means Claudine won't ever remember her, Maya doesn't want to hurt her like this.

It takes a few moments, but eventually Claudine gets ahold of herself. She straightens herself up and lets her hands go back to her lap, sniffling one last time. She looks up to the hand on her shoulder, and instinctively Maya withdraws in apology.

"I'm sorry."

And there's something in the way she does it that makes Claudine oddly happy. She can't really explain it but... she feels an _actual_ stranger wouldn't have pulled away with such speed, such reproach to startle her. Only a true friend would behave that way.

"It's all right." With her kind words, the conversation has been reversed. Claudine's gaze travels down to the rose on the bed. "Is... that for me?"

Maya follows her gaze and gives a small nod.

"Yes."

"It's lovely. Thank you, Tendo-san."

It stings more than Maya had been prepared for it to, that alienating reduction of intimacy. With the loss of the comfort of using each other's first names, they've essentially come back to the day they'd met.

Maya can't bring herself to use Claudine's first name if Claudine doesn't feel comfortable using hers. It wouldn't be fair, and it could discomfort her further.

"Of course... Saijou-san. Is it all right if I put it with the others?"

"Please do."

Maya picks up the rose and turns away perhaps a little too quickly, just as an excuse to hide her face. She slips the rose into the vase with the jumbled assortment of flowers, a perfect representation of their group.

"Tendo-san?"

She turns back to Claudine who has composed herself after the tears, enough to offer up a smile.

"Please, if you have the time to spare, come sit with me. I'd like to learn more about you, and perhaps myself. I... I want to remember."

The fact that Claudine has made the request to try is uplifting. It proves she isn't quite so nervous around Maya, or that if she is she doesn't _want_ to be.

Even so, Maya doesn't sit as closely to her as she can. She seats herself close to Claudine's knees, allowing a respectful distance.

"Well... I'm not sure how much time I'll be permitted to stay-"

"That's fine. Please... tell me as much as you can. How did we become acquainted?" Claudine is eager to hear the answers. There's a conviction in her eyes now, a set determination to make mental notes, to try and make her brain work as it should.

It gives Maya hope.

She wants to help her. More than anything.

"We met at Seisho Academy. Just about everyone knew you because of that commercial you'd acted in as a child."

"Oh, that! Yes, I hurt my knee at practice, someone brought me to the infirmary, and she quoted that line from the commercial back to me." She freezes. "Were... were you the one who helped me, Tendo-san?"

Maya swallows, trying to maintain her composure.

"Yes."

"I see. Thank you for that."

It's almost amusing in a way, for Claudine to be thanking her now for something that had happened so long ago, something she'd never initially thanked her for due to her habitual stubbornness.

Maya slowly begins recounting everything she can remember involving Claudine. Their practices as first-years, their budding rivalry as second-years, how they'd gotten the lead roles of Starlight together.

Claudine listens carefully, and only stops her again at that part.

"That's right! I was given the role of Flora. And my Claire..." She closes her eyes for a second, trying to recall details. When she looks up again there's a spark of clarity in her eyes for the first time. "Is that what you'd meant before when you'd said we're partners? You were my Claire?"

Maya finally smiles and gives a small nod.

"That is part of it, yes."

"Then what is the rest of it? Please tell me."

But Maya isn't sure she can. After all, she doesn't even know how she herself would have classified their relationship right up until the point of the accident.

But Claudine is so eager to know, so determined to remember. Maya speaks honesty and fabricates nothing.

"We train together often." She makes it a point to keep things present-tense; putting them in the past would make her anxious. "Every day in recent weeks. We dance, act, sing – just the two of us."

Claudine doesn't really notice it herself, but she's started to smile again.

"We did Starlight together," she murmurs. "And we dance together all the time. We're rivals, but we're also friends."

Maya perks up.

"Yes. That's right." She wants to encourage her, but not to push her. "Do you remember... how you address me?"

"How I address you?" Claudine blinks slowly and tries to delve into her mind. "Tendo...san? No, that... doesn't seem right... It doesn't _feel_ right... What is your first name? Tendo... Tendo... May- _ah!_ "

Her voice cuts off in a sharp gasp. Claudine immediately grabs her head with both hands, gripping with such force her fingers turn white.

Maya is on her feet in an instant, forgetting her formality.

"Claudine!"

The heart monitor starts to fluctuate, sending out a faster, distressed signal.

"It hurts-" Claudine whimpers. "M-My head-"

"It's all right." Maya wraps and arm across her shoulders to help her lean back, gently covering Claudine's hands with her own. "Just breathe. It's all right."

They're familiar words. She'd said and done the same things after they'd lost their final Audition, when Claudine's stage fright had reared its head.

Thankfully this episode doesn't last nearly as long. It's only a few seconds before the racing pulse on the monitor begins to slow, and Claudine's grip on her head loosens.

Maya gently – _gently_ – pries her hands away, not wanting her to apply too much pressure to her injuries. Her eyes are closed and her face is unnaturally flushed, coated in a light veil of sweat. Maya feels responsible. She feels like she'd pushed her too hard.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, easing Claudine back against her pillows. Claudine opens her eyes just barely and blinks up at her.

"Don't be. The nurse said this could happen from time to time."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Claudine exhales rather shakily.

"You can forgive me. For not being able to remember... For being such an awful friend..." She swallows thickly and sniffles once. "And for asking you to leave. I'm terribly tired all of a sudden. But please... come back to see me whenever you can. Please come back, Tendo-san."

Maya dips her head, withdrawing her hands now that Claudine is steady.

"I will. I promise."

"Thank you."

Claudine's eyelids fall shut as though against her will. Her heart has calmed down and her breathing has evened out.

But still Maya lingers. She doesn't want to leave her. Not yet. Not ever.

And just before she can move away, she hears a small, pleasant sound.

Claudine has begun humming to herself, but it isn't just any random tune.

It's their song. "Song of the Starlight."

Maya remains rooted to the spot. Half of her doesn't want to hope, but the other half does. She hopes Claudine remembers.

Softly, barely audibly, Maya joins in with her, humming the familiar lullaby. Claudine opens her eyes again just to give her a look of surprise, but she doesn't stop.

They hum it to completion, holding out the final note together.

Claudine has relaxed into an evident state of slumber now. Maya looks her over, ensuring nothing is hindering her breath. She dares to lean forward and place a ginger kiss atop her head, one that barely makes any contact at all.

 _"Je t'aime."_

She eases back, only to hear a faint moan from Claudine. Her eyelashes flutter, revealing the same cherry blossom pink.

"Is that... another language? What does it mean?"

Maya's heart drops all over again and sinks into despair.

"...It's nothing. Please get some rest."

Claudine's gaze lingers on hers for a moment longer.

It's temping. So tempting to tell her the truth.

But Maya quickly turns away and exits the room before either of them can start crying again.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is a bit short, but still decent. I think. This chapter was tough because I like writing Claudine as herself, not as this reserved, nervous person :c**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a brief chapter entirely from Claudine's perspective. I wanted to let it be its own thing in spite of the lack of length. The final 2 chapters are longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Claudine can't make sense of it, but when that girl – Maya Tendo – had left her hospital room, she'd felt the urge to cry out and beg her to stay.

But she didn't, because she didn't understand _why_ that urge existed.

She doesn't know who she is, but... apparently she _should_.

Even upon seeing her again, though Claudine hadn't recognized her aside from the brief visit last night, she'd felt an unmistakable stirring in her heart, a profound, unexplainable feeling she couldn't make any sense of.

She still can't.

Because that feeling lingers even now, late into the night. A feeling only Maya Tendo gives her.

And she believes none of her other friends would have given her that same feeling, even if her accident had caused her to forget any of them.

Whatever feeling this is, it's only for Maya Tendo. Of that she's certain.

It makes her believe the truth in everyone's words, that Claudine did – _does_ – know who that girl is. She _knows_ her. She just can't _remember_.

And to have spoken with her, heard about all of the events they'd been through together, all of the precious memories they should share - all of the things Claudine has forgotten - it breaks her heart.

And even now, after Maya Tendo has left, Claudine feels her heart is still breaking, more and more with every hollow lonely beat.

She wants to cry. She can only imagine how awful it must be for that girl, to have been such good friends with Claudine, only to be erased from her memories in a split second.

And now, that same evening, after Claudine has had her supper and lain herself carefully down for bed, she can't stop thinking about Maya Tendo.

 _Why? Why can't I remember her? Why did I forget only her?_

She doesn't think she would ever want to forget any part of her life, let alone a classmate and friend. So why that girl? Why had all else remained perfectly intact?

With all the thinking she's been doing, her head begins to ache. She closes her eyes and lets out the most miserable sigh, misery rooted someplace deep in her chest. Perhaps saying the name aloud might jog her memory.

"Tendo Maya-san... Tendo Maya-san..."

It's odd. Her lips form the syllables with ease and perfection, indication she's said the name many many times before. It means nothing to her mind.

But she can feel that stirring in her chest again.

That name definitely means something to her heart.

She just doesn't know what.

She pictures the face of the girl with the rose, the girl who had called her so casually by her first name, the girl whose hands had felt so comforting on her shoulders.

She tries to think. She tries with all her might to remember.

" _Qu'Est-ce que c'est?_ What is it? What does it mean...? _Qui est-elle..._?"

She doesn't even realize it herself until she hears the foreign words coming from her own lips. She opens her eyes slowly.

"Eh...? What language was that just now? Is this... the language she spoke to me earlier...?"

She brings a hand to her forehead and winces. It feels as though there's an army of ants or tiny blasts of electricity churning inside her skull – sharp, tiny prickles of static and mayhem. And when she tries to shake her head to dislodge it, it only causes a dull throbbing pain in the back of her neck. It spreads to her jawline and throat, making it more difficult to breathe for an instant. Though her eyes are closed she can feel tears behind them.

" _Please_... I want to remember her..."

She waits. Quietly. Patiently.

But her prayers go unanswered.

She finds herself in a dark, cold place. She can't see a thing.

But she can feel air rushing up at her, blasting her skin and hair and clothes.

There's nothing beneath her feet. She's falling.

A voice cries out her name, and she feels like she should recognize the speaker, but it just doesn't make any sense in her head.

The next thing she knows, she's awake in her hospital bed again, heart racing, skin wet with sweat. She looks over at the vase of flowers, wishing the people who had given them were here instead. Her heart hurts almost as much as her head now.

"Please... Let me remember..."

A broken whisper to a grey ceiling.

She cries until sleep takes her once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, it's so strange to be writing Claudine as some... almost helpless little girl. It makes me realize just how strongly and deeply her character revolves around Maya. Take Maya away and all Claudine is is a normal girl - a forgettable character. Maya makes her who she is, gives her that fierceness and passion that _makes_ her Claudine Saijou. Without Maya she's just another girl in the cast.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for yesterday's small chapter. This one should make up for it a little.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

It's been three days since Claudine's accident.

Three days since she'd been admitted to the hospital.

Three days since she'd forgotten Maya.

It's been determined by the nurses and the people who care about her that she's sustained no further injuries, other than her memory loss of her native language, and of Maya Tendo. The clinical explanation of selective amnesia, or simply an unexplained unfortunate coincidence, doesn't soothe Maya in any way.

It isn't known when Claudine will remember, or if she ever will.

But with her head trauma accounted for and her medication given, the doctors have no other reason to keep her.

They release Claudine on the fourth day, and naturally all of her friends come to walk her back to the academy.

As the others happily babble on about anything and everything, Maya makes an effort to place herself beside Claudine as they walk down the sidewalk. But she never ends up next to her like she intends, and she isn't sure if it's because Claudine is avoiding her, or if it's just poor placement and bad luck.

Either way she's glad to see Claudine dressed in her uniform again, walking without assistance on her own two feet, and without the bandages around her head.

It's a Tuesday, but classes aren't going to resume until next week. So when they arrive back at the academy, Karen has the excited idea of showing Claudine around the school to make sure she remembers everything correctly.

It's a fine suggestion, but Claudine herself playfully opposes it.

"There's no need to guide me. I remember everything perfectly."

She says it with her chin held high and her chest puffed out, but she doesn't glance at Maya even once.

The group migrates to the common room, where Claudine accurately points out their usual study place and recalls several memories.

"This is the spot where Kaoruko tutored Karen in math and Karen actually fell off her chair."

"Th-That was only one time, though!" Karen whimpers.

"And over there at that table is where Nana-san brought in her fried banana treats and Kagura-san got crumbs on the couch, so Mahiru-chan had to scold her in front of everyone."

"That's right!" Mahiru claps.

"Her memory seems fine," Hikari mutters.

It's the same everywhere they go. Claudine recalls every classroom, every lecture, every classmate and professor with impeccable detail.

All but one.

All of her retellings leave out only one person, only one name.

The few times she does get stuck in her remembering, the few times she does taper off in uncertainty, it's always to fill in that blank; the person who always sat next to her, the person whom she would always discuss and debate with, the person who was always looking for or at her...

Every time her eyes met Maya's the gaze wouldn't last longer than a few seconds before one or both of them looked away.

It was painful, not only for the two of them to experience, but for their friends to watch.

It's when they've just about finished their little 'tour' and Claudine has excused herself to the restroom, when everyone else turns to Maya in desperation.

"This can't go on," Junna says.

"It's awful," Nana agrees. "You two can't even look at each other."

"It's actually kind of sad," Kaoruko says.

"Geez, Kaoruko," Futaba sighs. "She doesn't mean that in a rotten way, Tendo."

"W-What should we do?" Karen wails. "What if Saijou-san never remembers...?"

Hikari's hiss of Karen's name and everyone's collective glare come too late.

But judging by Maya's solemn expression, they can all assume she's already considered that possibility very seriously. Her eyes are hard as stones, and it feels as though her heart has turned into one as well.

"There isn't much I can do."

Her voice is small and quiet, nothing like the tone Maya Tendo is supposed to use. The others look to each other helplessly.

"There must be something," Mahiru whispers.

"Why don't we go?" Hikari suggests. "All of us, except you. You can take her from here. Talk with her. Just the two of you."

Her proposal receives no opposition, only nods of approval from all around.

"Yes."

"You should try it."

"Just see if it helps anything."

Maya's gaze travels around to all of her friends' earnest expressions. It's strangely comforting in a way to realize they'd been upset all this time for her sake. Not even Kaoruko is selfish enough not to notice the distress it's been causing Maya.

A beat of emotion passes through her chest, and Maya's lips curve upward at the corners.

"Thank you, all of you. I'll do my best."

They all return the smile.

"Good luck, Tendo-san."

"You can do it!"

With words of encouragement from some, and tight hugs from others, the rest of them disperse and head off down the hallways in pairs or trios, until only Maya remains.

She's never been so nervous in all her life to be alone with Claudine. But she isn't going to let the nerves stop her. This could be her only chance – the only way – to help her remember.

She fears if she doesn't reclaim her place in Claudine's memories soon, the opportunity may only dwindle further and further until it vanishes altogether.

She can't let that happen. She just can't.

The click of the bathroom door unlocking startles Maya back into the present. Claudine exits with the faint scent of soap coming from her hands. When her eyes meet Maya's, she gasps softly.

"Oh! Sorry."

She says this as though she doesn't know why she'd apologized. Maya isn't sure either.

"It's all right."

"Where did everyone go?"

"They didn't want to wear you out with so many people around." Maya folds her hands behind her back, gripping one of her wrists tightly, nervously. "If you'd like... I could take you to one last spot."

Claudine glances at the floor, as if too uncertain to look at Maya directly for so long. There's still not a spark of recognition in her eyes.

She contemplates for a moment, and Maya waits for a verdict as though she were a petty criminal. Thankfully, her judge is merciful, and very pretty.

"Of course. I would love to accompany you."

The words end up sending a twinge through Maya's heart. During their fight with Karen and Hikari, Claudine had proudly declared to Maya that she was the only one who could accompany her. But when she says the words this time, it's without any knowledge of how she'd meant them only a week earlier.

Maya doesn't realize she's started to lose herself in her thoughts again until Claudine prompts her.

"Tendo-san...?"

 _No. Call me Maya._

She can't say it, though. Not to a Claudine who still sees her as a stranger.

"Sorry. Shall we, then?"

Without thinking, she offers her elbow – a reflex that's become nothing less than innate when Claudine is at her side.

But of course, Claudine doesn't begrudgingly wrap her arm through hers this time. She simply tilts her head curiously. Maya quickly lets her arm slump at her side.

"It's this way." She turns and begins down the hallway; she wouldn't be surprised if Claudine didn't end up following.

But she does, trailing behind at a somewhat reserved pace. Maya slows down a little, waiting to see if Claudine will come up to walk beside her. But she seems content to stay behind.

"Where are we going?" she wonders.

Normally Maya would tease her and let things be a mystery. But she can't do that with her now.

"I was thinking the dance studio. We went... _go_ there together quite often." Not past tense. She can't let _them_ become the past.

Maya stops walking and turns back to catch her eye. "I was hoping if you went there with me, you might... remember..." Now that she's saying it out loud, it sounds awfully selfish. "We don't have to if you'd rather not. I don't want to put any strain on you. I understand it's difficult-"

"No-"

Suddenly Maya feels a warm, familiar hand on hers. Claudine has reached out in earnest, clinging to Maya's wrist with vigor. There's a gentle fierceness in her eyes.

"I want to. I want to remember..." _You._

She doesn't say it, but Maya can see it in her eyes.

Claudine herself doesn't even know why she should want to remember her, but she does. Some part of her knows it's right.

There is something special about Maya Tendo, something she can't explain, and it isn't just because she doesn't remember her. It's something _else_ , something her heart remembers when her mind has forgotten.

She can only imagine how hard it must be for Maya Tendo to be doing this. They must have been close. She knows she should let go of her hand, but for some reason Claudine doesn't feel inclined to. She feels like Maya doesn't want her to, and she feels she doesn't want to let go either.

So she holds on, and this time she doesn't avert her gaze.

Maya doesn't either. Just barely though, because Claudine's gaze is so incredibly intense, less with confusion this time, and more with conviction. It ignites a flicker in Maya's heart, and a smile on her lips.

"Thank you." She gives a squeeze back to the hand in hers.

Claudine doesn't understand the flutter that ripples through her chest, but she opts to walk beside her the rest of the way.

Maya guides them onward toward the studio, suddenly overcome with calm; and for the first time in four days it's less of melancholy and more of collectiveness. She's too cautious to be hopeful, but she'll grasp at any strings that present themselves.

It turns out Maya doesn't need to lead. Claudine knows exactly where they're headed; after all, she remembers the campus just fine.

They maintain their shared pace until they reach the sliding doors, which Claudine opens.

"It's so strange," she murmurs. "It's been less than a week since I've been here, but it feels like it's been months..."

She looks around at the familiar windows, the pale walls, the hardwood floors. The CD player is where it always is on the floor, and her leotard is neatly hanging in her locker of the changing room just like everyone else's.

Maya makes sure not to let go of her hand as they walk slowly around the room, but she ensures her grip isn't hard enough to prevent Claudine from freeing herself if she wants to. The girl has gone off muttering to herself, and Maya listens.

"I've been coming here to practice every day for years, and now I've missed almost an entire week's worth of practice. I should do a bit now. I can't help myself."

"Hold on." Maya has to step in, tightening her hold on Claudine's hand. "You aren't supposed to do any dancing or rigorous physical activity for at least another few days."

"But maybe it'll help." Claudine reaches out to hold both of Maya's hands in hers now, and a sparkle has come to life in her eyes. "Maybe I can't remember you... but I _know_ you, Tendo-san. I'm sure of it. It isn't fair to ask only _us_ to start over. I don't _want_ to forget you. So please... help me remember."

There's a tremor in her voice, the wobbling tone of a girl about to cry without fully understanding why.

Maya holds herself back from throwing both arms around Claudine and pulling her close. She draws in a sharp breath and lets it out slowly.

"Of course. I'll do anything I can to help you remember. But I don't want to put you at risk."

"You won't." Claudine smiles. "I know you would never put me at risk, Tendo-san. You're far too sweet."

The compliment hits Maya with the intensity of a party popper to the face. Her eyes widen and her jaw unhinges slightly as heat rushes to her cheeks. This is a side of Claudine she's never seen, even if she'd always expected it existed somewhere beneath the layers of pride and slight hotheadedness.

But even in spite of this less stubborn, more honest Claudine, Maya can't be happy about it for too long. Because it isn't _her_ Claudine.

"All right." She turns her palms upward to curl her fingers through Claudine's. "We'll take it slowly. May I lead?"

"Please do."

Two words her Claudine would never say in response to that question.

As much as Maya loves this secret side of her, she wants to bring back the Claudine she knows and loves. So she begins this silent dance as always and pulls Claudine close, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Is this all right?"

Claudine seems a bit flustered, but she rights herself promptly.

"Yes. Please continue." She positions one of her hands on Maya's shoulder in the traditional fashion and nods.

Maya takes things very slowly. They're in their school uniforms and without their dancing shoes, not to mention she's holding a girl who was just released from the hospital only a few hours earlier.

It's the most unnerving dance she's ever performed, a thousand times more terrifying than her first ever in front of an audience.

She moves with extreme care and caution, always sure to support Claudine's weight above anything else. She can't afford another stumble like last time. Even a twirl executed too quickly could cause her harm.

Maya only takes a few steps back and forth, letting Claudine follow each movement before repeating the motions side to side.

Claudine sways with her easily, almost effortlessly, moving in synch with her steps as though they were her own. She closes her eyes in the manner of someone who has done this a million times and knows the motions by heart. Her lack of care encourages Maya to move just a little faster, just by a fraction of a second.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"All right?" Claudine sighs, eyes still closed in bliss. "This feels wonderful. I haven't danced in days. I could feel I was starting to get rusty. This is just what I needed." She gives a slight tug to Maya's hand and shoulder, coaxing her to extend their number. "I can tell," she murmurs. "I can tell we've done this before. Many times."

Her body knows exactly how to move with Maya Tendo; her feet know just how to step to avoid crushing her toes, her body knows just how to press close or ease back, her lungs know just how to expect an intake or exhale of breath depending on the speed of her partner.

All minuscule nuances that would be slightly different with any other person, but fit just right with Maya Tendo.

It feels so right. It feels so wonderful.

Claudine begins to hum without realizing it, whatever random tune that comes to her mind.

It just so happens to be a tune Maya recognizes. She continues the dance as Claudine requests.

"That song," she says. "You remember it...?"

"Hm?" Claudine stops her humming and opens her eyes. "What song? Was I singing?"

"You were humming "Song of the Stars." It... well, it's nothing, I suppose."

"No, tell me!" Claudine begs. "What is it? I don't really remember it, I just... _know_ it somehow..."

"Well..." Maya isn't used to being so insecure, so hesitant. "Everyone in the academy knows it. But you're particularly fond of it. Sometimes I'll sing it for you."

She brings them back a step, then forward again. Claudine blinks.

"You do...?"

Her mind flashes to a familiar room. It's _this_ room. She's dancing with someone in her mind as well.

"You... do..."

It isn't a question this time.

Maya brings them to the left, then back again. Claudine moves with her in the present and in her mind.

She knows this dance.

She knows this body against hers.

She knows this voice.

She knows this warmth.

Now it's a step to the right, then two forward.

She knows.

Two steps left, three to the right.

She knows.

Two steps forward, three steps back.

She knows.

Now it's a spin.

A spin.

She knows.

She remembers-

" _Ah_ -!"

Maya hasn't even guided her into the twirl, but Claudine's head is spinning. The room swirls around her as though a silent tornado has torn through it. She loses her grip on reality and on Maya. And she falls.

She hears someone shout out her name again. A voice she's heard so many times before. A voice she knows... but can't remember...

"I... I can't remember..."

She next finds herself on her knees, pressed securely into someone else's chest.

Maya Tendo.

 _Maya Tendo._

"I'm sorry..."

She breaks down in a wail, clinging to the other girl's clothes meekly.

Maya covers her. Just like she had the last time this had happened, she covers Claudine with both arms, locking her in a safe embrace, cradling her close.

"Claudine...?"

Claudine shakes her head too quickly, causing pain. She grabs her head so tightly she nearly tears hair.

"I can't... I can't remember... I-"

Maya stops her, resting one hand gently over Claudine's on her head, easing the vice grip she has on herself.

"It's all right." She curls her other arm more firmly around Claudine's back, trying to prevent her from moving unnecessarily. She rests her head against Claudine's to help support her, spreading her fingers over her forehead and through her hair.

Claudine weeps into her shoulder, hiccuping harder between choked apologies. Maya can only chant her comforts like prayers.

"It's all right. I'm here. Just breathe."

It's all so terribly familiar.

 _Why?_

She doesn't understand.

 _Why her? Why her?_

Maya holds Claudine until she's grown quiet and her grip has slackened. She gently eases her back a little to wipe the tear stains off her sleeping face. She exhales a breath so heavy she can barely find the strength to draw another in.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..."

She bites her lip, letting her forehead brush against hers. Her lips bump the porcelain skin, and Maya kisses her softly between her eyes.

" _Je t'aime..._ "

She knows she can't hear her. And she knows that even if she could hear, she wouldn't understand.

Perhaps it's too late for Maya to be remembered.

Perhaps it is her fate to be forgotten.

Perhaps their story is a tragedy as well, just like Claire and Flora's.

Maya holds her for a long time, weaving secret kisses into her hair, planting them like seeds on her skin, hoping beyond hope that one day they might blossom.

She places one final kiss on the bridge of Claudine's nose and refrains from doing it again.

She has to stop this. She can't keep feeling this way.

Not if she no longer exists in Claudine's memory.

Not if they can't be how they once were.

Perhaps they can start over.

 _But it will never be the same..._

" _We_ will never be the same..."

Maya bows her head and sobs into Claudine's silvery-blonde curls.

She cries until she finds the strength to gather Claudine into her arms once again. Or maybe it isn't strength anymore. It certainly doesn't feel like strength.

She stands, cradling her princess – her goddess – in a bridal style.

Maya carries her all the way back to her room, nudging open the rusted lock, then laying Claudine onto her mattress fit for a queen.

Maya traces her fingers through those silken wavy locks a few times more, watching the rise and fall of her chest.

She told herself she'd stop.

But she can't help herself.

She leans down for one last kiss, pressing her lips to Claudine's head.

She holds it there, letting a tear slip free.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I lo-"

"Please... don't-"

Maya chokes back what she'd been about to say. Claudine stirs just slightly beneath her. Dark lashes flutter like the wings of mystic butterflies and reveal pools of cherry blossom pink.

And just for a split second, Maya believes Claudine knows exactly who she's looking at.

There's both confusion and clarity in those eyes, but Maya can't tell which has more weight.

"Please," Claudine breathes. Don't go..."

The lashes flutter again, and the pink is hidden once more behind pale white.

Maya sobs into her palm. She can't refuse the request.

Maya sits herself slowly on the edge of the bed, noting the indent she makes in the mattress and the lack thereof beneath Claudine. She reaches for her hand and cups it in both of hers.

Maya brings that hand to her lips, the same hand and wrist she'd kissed the night after their Audition.

It's the same hand.

The same body.

The same eyes.

The same lips.

The same heart.

The same girl.

But it isn't _her_ Claudine.

Maya cries.

It's all she can do now.

* * *

 **A/N: The only thing more difficult than writing Claudine as an uncertain helpless girl is writing Maya as an uncertain helpless girl ;v;**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so thankful for all of the reviews, ideas, predictions and reactions people have given me on this story this week! I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

Claudine finds herself in darkness once again.

She can't make sense of anything other than the jolting beat of her own heart.

She's standing, but if her memory of this darkness serves, that won't last for long.

She doesn't move. One wrong step will send her dropping over some unseen edge, ensnaring her in that perpetual plummet.

 _Please... not again._

She doesn't budge. Doesn't breathe.

She waits, trapped in her own mind, praying for herself to wake from the nightmare.

But staying still has its dangers as well. Her weight could culminate in one spot and have the support splintering beneath her heels.

Her breathing quickens as the height of her distress approaches. She can feel it in her blood, pumping cold with terror.

 _Please... Please don't..._

And then something happens that's never happened here before.

There's a voice, a voice that mimics her thoughts.

"Please... don't..."

It is her own voice, but she can't recall opening her mouth to use it. Not here, at least. When she does try to speak, she finds nothing comes.

Everything is dark...

Then, a sound.

The sound of someone crying.

She tenses. This has never happened before either.

She has to find her. She has to help.

Forgetting her fears, Claudine begins to run.

The sounds of sadness echo around her head as though she were onstage. She checks, but she isn't the one crying, though she feels like she might.

She's scared. She's _so_ scared. She can't see. She doesn't want to fall again.

The crying becomes a little louder, louder than the frantic beat of her heart.

There's a girl. A girl she doesn't recognize. She's on her knees, head bowed to the darkness, long brown hair falling all around her, the blue bow on top wilted like a flower.

Claudine approaches her with tentative steps. She tries again to speak.

"Qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

She can't make sense of her own voice.

But the other girl hears. She lifts her head slowly, like a wounded animal, and tears drip down from her chin one by one. Her eyes are such a pretty lilac color.

Claudine stops.

She knows her.

She knows that face.

She knows those eyes.

And that voice-

"Claudine..."

It isn't a question but an affirmation.

Claudine can feel her heart slowing. Her knees begin to shake. She reaches out both hands.

"Ma... Maya..."

She begins to fall.

Only this time, she can feel someone holding her hand.

A breath shoots up from her chest, and when her eyes fly open she finds a ceiling. A familiar ceiling.

There's color here in this world. Color. And warmth.

She can still hear the sounds of crying.

Claudine blinks, catching her breath as her eyes travel around her bedroom. Her gaze passes over a bookshelf decorated with half a dozen picture frames. All of them are of Claudine herself and her friends. And some are only of herself and one other girl.

A girl she knows.

More crying.

She shifts her gaze back onto the bed and finds the girl from the photos there, slumped at Claudine's side, clutching her hand.

Claudine has never seen her like this before. She's never seen her cry before. Not like this. She's seen a few tears here or there, but never this many.

She's _sobbing_ , so hard and so intensely she can barely catch her breath for the next one.

She's crying with her entire body. With her entire soul.

She's crying so hard she hasn't even noticed Claudine had woken.

Claudine can feel two hands clutching hers. She can feel a wetness on her forearm and wrist from all the tears. And then a strangled, whimper of a voice.

"Reviens... s'il vous plait..."

 _'Please... come back...'_ Claudine can make sense of the words in her mind. Of course she can. It's her native language. _That idiot... what is she saying? I'm right here..._

Claudine can't speak just yet. She's still calming herself from the shock of the nightmare. Her head is throbbing as much as her heart and she has to close her eyes again for a second.

It's annoying. She wants to help Maya, but she can't do that if she can't even lift her head.

The sounds of sobbing continue.

It hurts. She doesn't want to listen to Maya's pain. She just wants to make it stop.

 _Damn it..._

Claudine tries again, reopening her eyes despite the ache behind them. Thankfully, Maya is still there.

But she's still crying. So hard it must hurt.

It's hurting just to watch her, just to listen.

Claudine desperately tries to find her voice. She drags it up from the back of her throat but it only rasps distastefully on the way out. A voice comes, but it isn't her own.

"S'il vous plait... souviens-toi de moi..."

 _'Please... remember me...'_

Claudine grunts. _What is she talking about? Of course I-_

She blinks, and suddenly she can't see. Her vision blurs up with the hot sting of tears. She swallows and chokes.

"Ma-"

She'd... She'd _forgotten_.

"M-Ma-"

She'd forgotten _her_.

" _Maya!_ "

Claudine pushes herself up with dangerous force, so quickly she dizzies herself in an instant. Pain shoots through her skull and her breath hitches in her chest.

But the hands on hers tighten instinctively, even before Maya has lifted her head, lilac eyes drowning, but wide in shock.

"Claudine-"

She lunges forward to steady her, catching her with unwavering precision. The motion brings them extremely close in proximity, enough so that their breaths dance on one another's lips.

Both of them tremble. Both of them cry.

Maya finally finds what she's been looking for all this time. That spark.

There's recognition in Claudine's eyes. Clarity.

She has to make sure this isn't a dream.

Maya steadies herself as much as she steadies Claudine, gripping her arm and waist with shaking fingers.

"Claudine... do you... remember me...?"

" _Idiot."_

The response comes right away. With surety. Just as it should. Claudine gives her a look that's both fierce and fragile.

"Of _course_ I remember you. How could I..."

And it all comes back to her.

The accident. The fall. The pain.

"How... could I forget...?"

The accusation fades, and instead it becomes self-loathing.

"How could I...? How _could_ I-?"

She lets go of Maya only to clutch at her own head, shaking herself almost violently.

Maya's heart twists. All she can think to do to stop her is pull her close, hugging her so dearly she can't move to hurt herself.

"Claudine-"

"How _could_ I-?!" she shrieks. "H-How could I have forgotten? How could I-"

" _Please_ -" Maya sobs, cradling the girl's head with one hand and the small of her back with the other. "Claudine, please... It's all right."

"No... No it _isn't_ -" The words are choked by more sobs, lodged in the top of her chest. "It isn't all right- h-how could you say that-? I... I said I would never forget you... and yet-"

Claudine all but breaks in her arms. As though her bones have shattered, she slumps forward against Maya and wails like a lost child. She weeps as Maya had wept earlier – with her entire body, with all her soul.

It is the kind of crying that brings the world to its knees, humbles it into appreciation for its own lesser grief.

Claudine knows she's going to damage her voice like this, but she can't stop. She shakes in Maya's arms, burrowing into the crook of her neck, seeking both comfort and forgiveness.

Maya doesn't let go.

First she eases Claudine's fists away from her head, uncurling the distraught grip she has on her hair one finger at a time. Once her hands have slumped free Claudine immediately locks them around Maya's shoulders and sobs fully into her neck.

Maya can breathe again. There is unspeakable relief in knowing Claudine's memory has returned to her, but the biggest relief of all comes from the knowledge that she is safe in her arms.

Maya doesn't let her go now, and she won't ever again.

She braces her forearm more firmly across Claudine's shoulders, cupping her palm at the back of her head. She spreads her fingers carefully through the silvery-blonde locks, cradling her with a healing touch.

She just breathes and cries. There's not much else she _can_ do.

But before long she can't handle sitting back and indulging in her own comforts any longer. Claudine is still coming undone in her arms. Her whole body shudders with the ferocity of her emotion. The sobs clog her throat, tumbling out in fragments of her voice.

" _Je suis- desole-_ " She can barely speak. The hiccups of voice come between short-lived gasps of air. "I'm... so sorry... How could I forget... _Ma Maya_...?"

Those two words. Her pet name.

Hearing them sends something warm and soft across Maya's chest, branching out, blossoming like the branches of flourishing trees. This profound poignancy is unlike anything she's ever felt before in all her life, even beyond the emotions elicited by the stage.

But it feels unfair to experience such joy while Claudine is still suffering so much misery. As partners, they should share in everything.

Maya eases her back with extreme care, making great effort not to let her head sway. She keeps a secure hold on her, still cradling her with every ounce of value she deserves.

"Claudine... you came back to me. _Ma Claudine..._ Thank you."

Claudine's vice grip on her tightens, loosens, and then repeats.

" _Encore... une fois..._ " The words tumble out against Maya's shoulder. "Say it again..."

Maya nods, closing her eyes as her brow furrows.

" _Ma Claudine._ "

She kisses Claudine's temple, holds it, lets it linger. Claudine sobs again.

" _Ma... Maya..._ "

Her shoulders shudder again, but Maya keeps her close. When Claudine trembles, and feels as though she'll fall into pieces, Maya holds her together with a gentle warmth.

And this isn't the first time. She's done this before, provided this comfort even at her own expense. Claudine doesn't feel she's offered appropriate reciprocation.

Though her sobs have begun to dwindle, the tears are still falling and her voice is still a whispered rasp.

"I forgot you... I almost lost you..." She repents with all the lamentation of a sinning goddess, and then some.

But Maya can't allow it. She assuages her hands over Claudine's back and through her hair.

"You're wrong."

Maya coaxes her back just a little, just enough so she may glimpse her face. Claudine has her head bowed, from shame or embarrassment or both, she can't be certain. Maya guides a hand along her jawline and supports her chin with her fingers, slowly having her raise her tearstained face.

Their eyes meet, and it's like the first time, but with all the times in between to prove their history. Maya can still hardly believe it's real, that she's seeing that spark amongst all of the other swirling emotions; the spark that remembers.

"You're wrong..." A sigh, and she eases forward, until their noses brush. "Even if you'd never remembered, you never would have lost me. Never. _Ma Claudine._ "

Damn her. Damn Maya Tendo. Just when Claudine had been on the brink of composure, she goes and says _that_.

Claudine breaks down all over again, burrowing her face into Maya's chest.

"You are... _so_ unfair... insufferable... infuriating..."

"Forgive me." Maya hugs her fully, as though her life depends on it.

Claudine had been prepared to act. But now she's a fine mess again, and Maya is going to have to wait a little longer.

But just because she'd quite literally wait for her forever doesn't mean Claudine should actually make her.

Claudine's efforts to get ahold of herself can only succeed if she has a bit of assistance from her. It's a mutual effort.

"Again..."

It's partially a request and partially a command. Though when her voice is so thick with emotion, it sounds more like a plea than anything.

Maya presses close, holding her up to support as much of her as possible.

"As you wish, _Ma Claudine._ "

There's one fewer hiccup this time. She feels Claudine's breathing slow down, feels the beat of her heart steadying.

"Again."

" _Ma Claudine._ "

Another breath. Another heartbeat.

"One more time."

Maya kisses the side of her head.

" _Ma Claudine._ "

And finally Claudine has regained herself, gathered up every last shred of composure she has left, though with what she's about to do, she doesn't expect to hold onto them for long.

She moves herself back this time, withdraws her hands from Maya's shoulders to instead ball them into fists between her knees. She sits up tall, proud even in her uncertainty, confident even with her misgivings. Her eyes don't waver.

She inhales and lifts her hands again. But not to Maya's shoulders this time. She stops a little sooner.

Cupping the sides of Maya's face, Claudine gives the final blow.

Until now they must have kissed a million times; on cheeks, on noses, on foreheads and temples, on collars and hairlines and jawlines and necks.

But never _here_.

And even though she's been thinking and dreaming about it for months on end, the kiss takes Maya by surprise.

A breath catches between their lips, one Claudine breathes into her, her silent way of making sure Maya is paying attention.

It takes her a few seconds, but when the reality finally settles in, and the beat of her heart confirms it's all so wonderfully real, Maya kisses back. She pulls her closer, passing the experimental stage of brushing lips and going into something fuller, warmer.

Closer. _Closer_.

She wants Claudine Saijou forever.

And though she'd never say it, Claudine proves she wants her, too. The kiss says more than words ever could anyway.

And the thought of pulling away is almost painful, but Maya has to remember Claudine's condition. The last thing she needs right now is to get lightheaded again.

Therefore, with tactful little pushes and presses of her lips, Maya eventually coaxes her back until there's air enough to breathe.

She can feel Claudine's breath more than her own, and the same goes for her heart. The excitedly frantic pulse in her chest only adds to the best moment of Maya's life thus far.

When she can finally get a good look at her, that moment only extends.

Silver curls slightly frazzled, clothes wrinkled and ruffled, heart pounding, chest heaving, skin as pink as her eyes...

Claudine bows her head, both to conceal her maddening blush and to convince herself of what had really just happened. She blinks, and more tears fill in behind her eyes.

Enough crying. She won't let them fall...

And then those fingers are brushing beneath her chin once again, having her look up into lilac.

Damn her.

The tears fall freely in spite of Claudine's best efforts. But upon seeing that Maya is crying as well, she decides to let it slide.

She's never seen her so happy before. Not even when she'd received the lead role in their play. Because that had been expected.

If Claudine Saijou has anything she can brag about in this life for the rest of her days, it will be that she caught Maya Tendo off guard, just once.

 _Just_ once, but arguably, it was the moment that mattered most.

She tries to smirk, but given the tears it doesn't work out very well.

Maya still finds it adorable though. The most adorable thing she's ever seen.

She leans in again, resting her forehead against hers, wrapping her arms around her once more.

 _"Again."_

It's her turn to make the requests.

Claudine's face flares with heat, but she could never refuse such a request. Not from her.

So she kisses her again, a little quickly this time, a little shyly, as though she still can't believe she'd managed the first one. Maya hums for the instant it lasts, then sighs when it's passed.

 _"Again."_

Claudine turns even redder. How _dare_ she ask her to do it again? How dare she. She'll show her a thing or two.

Claudine throws both arms around Maya's neck again and kisses her without regard for consequence. Maya catches her in spite of the minor collision of teeth, and uses the force of Claudine's movement to initiate her own.

Once she's certain Claudine is securely in her arms, Maya allows herself to lean back, using the weight against her chest to fall softly backward onto the mattress. The landing bounces them, and Claudine nips - probably on purpose - but Maya doesn't mind. Not one bit.

This is the kiss that finally quells the crying, finally subdues the little hiccups that make Claudine's shoulders quiver.

Maya rests comfortably beneath her, with one arm across Claudine's back, lightly crushing their stomachs together. The other hand is still playing with her hair, supporting the back of her head.

She likely would have drowned - willingly - in the ecstasy if Claudine didn't push herself away when the oxygen was depleted. When she does break the kiss, she does so quickly and hides her face immediately afterward in Maya's shoulder.

Maya can feel the heat of Claudine's face against her neck, and considers it a pity she can't see for herself. But she's confident she'll have plenty more chances in the future.

For now, Maya simply closes her eyes and engraves the moment into her heart.

She savors all of it; the precious beat of Claudine's heart against hers, the warmth and pressure of her weight, the way her body moves and breathes with hers.

She wants this forever. Forever, and then some.

Claudine Saijou is the one thing she'll allow herself to be greedy with.

Heaven forgive her.

She lies there with her angel, her princess, her goddess, _her_ Claudine, until time is forgotten, unimportant. This warmth, this bliss, this heartbeat against hers. This is all she needs. For the rest of her life and beyond.

She just wants to ensure she can have it for that long. If Claudine will do her the honors and _let_ her.

Maya holds her until she feels Claudine may have fallen asleep. If that were the case she'll wait for another time. But she checks with a whisper and a nudge of her nose against her ear.

"Claudine?"

"Mn..." There's a small sound, and then a shift in weight. Claudine slowly lifts her face, curls of hair slipping free all around. "What?" She glares at her with reserved irritation, and speaks with a hint of annoyance that's entirely voided by the cute moan that had preceded it.

Maya smiles, combing her hand up through Claudine's bangs, down the back of her neck, all the way to the ends at the center of her back. She braces herself on her elbow, indicating she'd like to sit up. Claudine seems resentful to do so, and Maya is as well, but it's for a good reason. The glare Claudine's giving her demands it had better be; Maya truly believes it is.

So Claudine sits back, sliding off of Maya's legs until they can both kneel together. Claudine's having difficulty making eye contact again.

"What is it...?" she mutters. "After all that, I'd like to get some rest."

"There's only one thing I want more than that," Maya agrees. She waits, a silent request for Claudine to lift her face. The blonde girl does her best to avoid that outcome, as her face is still horribly pink, but eventually Maya's insufferable patience wins.

" _What_ , then?" Claudine lifts her head with a bounce of curls, scrunching her nose up and puffing out her cheeks. "What could _possibly_ be more important than what we were doing?"

"Only one thing." Maya reaches for both of her hands and holds them from underneath, squeezing gently. Claudine returns the gesture, but you wouldn't know it from the look on her face or the huff in her voice.

"Well? Let's hear it."

"Marry me."

No hesitation. No reservations.

Claudine makes a sound that can't properly be described. It's something between a gasp and a shriek and a whimper, but whatever it is gets caught in her throat halfway and only ends up being partially audible. Her breath hitches, her jaw drops, her heart jumps.

"Wh-"

She blinks. Tears fall.

"Wh-What... you-"

Her throat closes around another sob she can't swallow back.

"You... You'd _better_ not be joking-"

Maya puts one hand on her shoulder and one on her cheek. She kisses her softly, deeply, with all her heart.

"Do I seem like I'm joking?"

Just to make sure, she kisses her again.

Claudine trembles beneath her touch, unable to believe the words. She sniffles so deeply it makes her cough, and she wipes her arm across her face.

"H-How-" she rasps. "How can we-?"

"Not right away," Maya murmurs with a kiss to her cheek. "After we've graduated. Until then it'll be something to look forward to. A promise."

She lets one hand reach for Claudine's left and lifts it up between them. Maya bends forward to press a kiss to her ring finger. This will have to suffice. For now.

Claudine is quiet. Her other hand makes white-knuckled purchase at her chest, where her heart is in utter chaos underneath. Between the gasps and the sobs, she mutters something.

"Unfair..."

"Pardon?"

Claudine lifts her face so quickly a few tears fly off and land on Maya's neck.

"You are _so_ unfair! Saying that when my heart wasn't ready..." Her lip trembles and she sniffs again. "How dare you do such a thing... What if _I'd_ had plans for it? Did you ever _once_ stop to consider that possibility?"

"Did you? Have plans for it?"

"I guess now you'll never know."

Maya squeezes the pale hand in hers and sidles a little closer.

"So is that a yes?"

"You're insufferable. Don't make me say it out loud."

"Then show me."

It's both a challenge and a request.

Claudine chokes back another sob and turns it into a grunt.

"Tendo Maya, you are _unbelievable_."

She kisses her not once, not twice, but three times. One for every day she'd forgotten her.

Each kiss is warmer, softer, and more tender than the one before.

Maya can feel she's still shaking, hear the little gasps of air in the back of her throat.

But more than that she can feel Claudine's warmth, her life itself, her essence dancing in tandem with Maya's own. She hears the song of her heart, her spirit, and her soul.

All for her.

As Claudine finally pulls away, she looks up past her bangs with beautiful watery eyes.

"And in case you're too much of an idiot to figure it out... my answer is yes."

Maya's heart swells and overflows like a fountain. She kisses Claudine again, then hugs her for all she's worth.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," Claudine whispers. "For not giving up on me."

"I would never."

"I know. It's annoying... but it's also quite nice to know that." Claudine loops her arms around Maya's neck and leans back.

They lay down together, with Maya bracing herself carefully on top, resting her weight gently over her. She kisses her forehead, then trails down to the bridge of her nose, and ends up back at her lips.

Claudine's hands busy themselves in the long brown hair, fiddling with the ribbon or gliding over her shoulders. Maya curls both arms at the pillow, framing Claudine's picture-perfect form.

The twilight has settled around the room now, dyeing the walls in blues and greys, but Claudine's eyes still shine like stars.

Maya dips her head to plant a kiss over her heart, travels up along her neck, her jawline, and back to where it matters most.

Claudine holds her in place there, deepening the contact, making it last.

An elated, steady pulse drums between them, creating a rhythm for them alone, a song no one else will ever know.

The kiss ends quietly. Maya eases back a little and gazes down into her eyes.

" _Je t'aime,_ _Ma Claudine._ "

Claudine's heart skips again, and Maya feels it. She chuckles and nuzzles their noses together. Claudine huffs.

"You say that for the first time _after_ you've already _proposed?_ Absolutely unbelievable."

"It wasn't the first time, actually."

Claudine rolls her eyes before straining up to peck her mouth.

"I love you too, _Ma Maya._ "

One more kiss follows.

Future nights will find them sleeping side by side after covert kisses are carved into their skin, and warm emotions engraved into their hearts.

Future days will find them engaging in their secret practices together, singing, acting, and dancing side by side.

Maya will continue to take the lead, and Claudine will continue to follow.

But one day, in a future not as far off as they think, the time will come for them to walk side by side down the aisle.

And just as promised, they'll honeymoon in France.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? Was it worth it? After I wrote the first chapter intending it to be a oneshot I thought 'what if I brought the honeymoon idea back but for real?' and then some artwork prompted me to consider a stage accident and then well... 7 more chapters of this happened in as many days.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Epilogue - Part 1

**Welcome back! It's been a while since I wrote the previous 8 chapters of this, but I'd toyed with the idea of an epilogue and enough people asked me for one, so I eventually got around to it!**

 **Part 1 here will be a bit of an overview of their next couple of years at Seishou. It will start off in past tense and eventually pull you directly into the present moment.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Epilogue

Part 1.

In retrospect, their time spent together at the Academy seemed to pass by in a blur.

The girls had kept to their routines like clockwork, had strived to continue their ascension upon the stage. Days turned to weeks, then to months, and eventually to years, but all the while the girls of the 99th Class stuck together.

Karen, Hikari, and Mahiru continued being roommates throughout the years. The same was true for Futaba and Kaoruko, and for Nana and Junna.

However, it wasn't until their senior year that Maya and Claudine had caved on the matter as well. They had been dating before any of the others, yet had been the last to officially admit it. But when they had finally decided to start sharing a room together, things had changed for the better. Days of heated competition would end in tender nights of apology and forgiveness.

Even years after the accident, Claudine would sometimes suffer nightmares about the fall and her amnesia. It was always better to have Maya there to kiss her back into reality and cradle her close.

The constant struggle for top position teetered back and forth without end, with Maya always just one step ahead, or with one more performance as the lead than Claudine had. And, being it had been the last year they'd have at Seishou, their senior year had been the most competitive.

But also, it had been the most fun. All new songs and dances, new acts and scripts, new costumes and casts. Once they had underclassmen of their own, Claudine and Maya strove for even higher pedestals of perfection to inspire the newcomers. They made new friends and new rivals, but no friendship or rivalry as messily beautiful and passionate as their own.

They went through all the classes, the dances, and the routines, but the nine Starlight girls of the 99th Class always found their way back to one another for movie nights and group dates and things of that nature, so much so that by the time their final days at Seishou were upon them, they were closer than they'd ever been before.

The weekly plays and monthly performances had eventually culminated to one final act just days before graduation. It was a very special play, not only because it would be their last here, but because Maya had been planning something for a very long time.

She had auditioned for the role of the leading prince and of course gotten it, while Claudine had been her princess. Dressed in a dashing blue vest all adorned with lapels and tassels, and with a sword at her hip, Maya had given the world her best, most dazzling performance yet.

And Claudine in her lavish red dress layered with frills and lace had given a performance to match, and some would say she'd even bested Maya in that final act.

All in all, there hadn't been a dry eye in the school when the final curtain had fallen upon their last play. At the end of it all, the cast and crew had stood upon the stage to face an audience that overflowed from their seats and lined the aisles and floors of the room. All of their friends stood in lines beside them with Maya and Claudine at the center as they'd taken their final bow.

Only, Maya hadn't come back up right away.

She'd dropped to one knee, and, keeping hold of Claudine's hand, she'd reached into her pocket with the other and pulled out a small box.

The entire room had gasped, but no one louder than Claudine Saijou.

And just as she'd done years ago in that bedroom with her, Maya had proposed with but two simple words:

" _Marry me_."

She had told no one of this, and as such everyone in the building had either held their breaths or squealed or sobbed.

Somehow, Claudine had managed all three at once.

She'd nearly fainted too, but by some miracle she'd managed to stay on her feet, eyes swelling with tears, heart in her throat, trembling onstage like she never had before.

She couldn't speak. She'd forgotten how to.

So she'd just yanked Maya up by her wrist and kissed her for all the world to see, making her acceptance of the offer clear as day.

The entire school had erupted in cheers and wails of joy.

The 99th Class' final performance had been one the world would never forget.

* * *

Graduation came soon afterward, and everyone was in tears at all times.

They were going to separate establishments to continue studying song and dance and the stage, but everyone was staying close by. They had a few summer months off before they would all need to start their college lives.

Those months were mainly spent planning the wedding.

Claudine had chosen Futaba as her best woman, and Maya had chosen Kaoruko, which had created all sorts of bantering about which colors and themes they should go with.

It wasn't to be too big a wedding, since it was very spur-of-the-moment and there wasn't much time to plan. Maya and Claudine didn't care for anything too extravagant anyway. They had each other, and that's all they needed.

That's what they always replied with when people asked them why they decided to get married at such a young age of barely twenty.

Maya's typical response was something along the lines of, "Because I know what I want, and that's her. And that will never change, so long as she wants me too."

To which Claudine would respond with a huff and a blush and something like, "I never _could_ say no to her..."

The planning had all been very swift and hectic, but they'd somehow found a venue for use, a place outside at some local gardens, surrounded by all sorts of flowers just about every size and color.

It had been rather wonderful for a shotgun wedding. Family and classmates and teachers had been in attendance. Kaoruko and Futaba had eventually agreed that the main colors would be reds and blues and purples. With the natural greens, pinks, and whites of the gardens, it made for a very stunning scene indeed.

Maya's parents had walked her down the aisle first, her dress a pure white, rimmed with laces of light blue, and a veil the same shade. Her hair had been partially tied up into a bun with the usual blue ribbon, but the locks that were free had a gentle curve to them.

Where everyone else was already in tears or about to be, Maya had maintained her composure.

At least, until she'd seen her fiancee.

But the very second she'd glimpsed Claudine at the other end of that aisle, wearing the same wedding dress with highlights of pink, her hair a cascade of silver, and her smile brighter than any sun or star, Maya had broken down at the altar.

Claudine had taken her time approaching, then kissed each of her parents before making her way up to Maya. She'd taken her hands and scolded her for crying so soon and ruining her makeup. But only seconds later Claudine had lost it as well.

The ceremony had commenced, and with two sobbing brides everyone else was in ruins as well.

When the time had come to recite their vows, Claudine had gone first. Words like " _me'chante,_ " "insufferable," and "infuriating" came up quite a few times, probably more than they had in any other wedding vow in history.

But for every word of aggravation, there were two of love. And not only love, but respect, admiration, joy, and everything else honest and good.

Because Maya Tendo had made her who she was. Without that shadow to stand in and rise up from, without that example to follow and strive to best, Claudine Saijou would not have been herself as she had been on that day.

And she certainly wouldn't have been standing at an altar about to be married just one month after graduating high school.

But there she stood, and without a single regret about it.

"After all," she had concluded. "What better way to follow your lead than to stand beside you, as your one true partner in every sense? Tendo Maya, you're mine now."

Applause.

Raucous applause and boisterous crying.

And by that point Maya had composed herself enough to return the vows. She'd always been so lonely at the top, fearful she'd lose her touch without someone to keep her on her toes.

And heavens, had Claudine Saijou done the job.

In her mind, there had been times when Claudine had definitely surpassed her, in departments such as liveliness and beauty, and in adorable blushes, but none more adorable than the one she showed then.

Maya spoke of Claudine's passion, her grace, but most importantly her companionship.

"I am certain," she had finished. "There is no one in the universe better suited to stand at my side, and no one better suited for me to stand beside, than Saijou Claudine."

More applause. Even louder than before.

And at last, everything begins to register...

It's all real. It's all happening. Right now, in this very moment.

As the priest begins to read, they recite what they have to in turn.

The rings are presented and exchanged.

They are asked if they will love and cherish one another, in sickness and in health, to which the responses are calm and clear.

"I do."

 _"Je le veux."_

The entire world holds its breath; even the wind pauses for a brief moment. The summer sun shines down on the two young brides, encompassing them in pure white and warmth.

They are given permission to kiss. As if they need it.

Hands in hands, Maya and Claudine let their noses brush.

 _"Je t'aime, Ma Claudine."_

 _"Je t'aime, Ma Maya."_

And the kiss. More radiant and beautiful than any moment before or since, magical in its own regard, transcending through time and space to exist here and now, in a moment that will live on forever somewhere, somehow.

Years of acted stage kisses in front of hundreds had prepared them for the real ones they'd shared alone together.

But nothing had prepared them for _this_ kiss, the one that will be forever commemorated in pictures and posts and memories for lifetimes to come.

No words of love and adoration in any language could ever compare to such a kiss.

It is, by far, their best performance yet. Unmatched by any, even themselves.

And with tears flowing down both their faces, they laugh, sigh, then kiss again.

All throughout the rest of the day and well into the evening, they kiss.

In between family photos and tearful hugs with their friends, they kiss.

In between conversations with instructors and thanking their parents, they kiss.

Every time their eyes come into contact, even from across the room, Maya and Claudine gravitate towards one another and kiss.

They dance, with their parents and then each of their friends in turn, before finding themselves back in each other's arms.

They sit hand-in-hand at dinner as toasts are made and speeches are given.

But even after the sun has set and guests have begun to depart, the night is far from over.

Maya has but one more surprise up her sleeve, one both hers and Claudine's parents had been a part of.

Until now, Claudine's mind had been swamped with thoughts of the wedding; the preparations, the decorations, the music, the ceremony... She really hadn't even considered what would come next – what _always_ comes next.

As she and Maya are waving off more guests, a limo pulls up on the street. Maya straightens herself and prepares for the reveal of her last surprise. With a gentle tug, she pulls her bride into her arms and gives her a little spin.

" _Ma Claudine,_ " she murmurs. "How are you fairing? Are you tired?"

Claudine sighs, loops both arms around her neck, and leans in against her.

"Who wouldn't be tired after such a wonderful day...?"

Maya purrs.

"You truly have no idea how happy I am to hear it. Even though it was a bit rushed, I hope our wedding was everything you dreamed it could be."

"Of course it was." Claudine cups Maya's face in her hands and rests their foreheads together. "Even though you threw that proposal at me out of nowhere, and it was all a bit fast-paced, I wouldn't trade it for the world. For _anything_."

"I'm very glad to hear it. Though, I do hope you'll forgive me."

"Pardon? For what, exactly?"

Maya wraps both arms around Claudine's waist and turns her slowly, until the limo is in her sights.

"Because I may have made just _one_ more arrangement behind your back..."

Claudine spots the luxurious car where the driver has gotten out to open the doors. Her own parents hurry there, rolling suitcases Claudine recognizes as her own, suitcases _she_ hadn't packed-

"H-Hold on just a moment. What exactly-"

"Forgive me for telling you on such short notice," Maya whispers. "Our parents were also in on it. I'm sorry you had to be the last to know. But it simply had to be that way."

"Enough with the riddles!" Claudine snaps at her almost breathlessly, though it's more out of excitement than anything else. Maya smiles.

" _Ma Claudine,_ we are taking a little trip tonight. Just you and me."

By this point Claudine is all but trembling from the absolute thrill of the surprise. Her mind and heart are racing, but she tries her very best to remain composed on the outside. She clings onto Maya's dress to steady herself, inhaling deeply, but even that doesn't seem to be enough to remind her how to breathe.

"Where...?" she murmurs.

Maya scoops her up by her waist, pulling her in close for another kiss. She takes her time with the reveal, letting it last, letting Claudine relish this pure, genuine excitement.

"I do believe I'd mentioned it some time ago, after one Revue or another... I started saving up years ago, and only just recently made it official."

Claudine heaves out a breath.

"You're driving me insane. Please just _tell me-_ "

" _Ma Claudine,_ you _must_ know by now that nothing pleases me more than driving you insane," she chuckles. "I already did tell you." She steps back and pulls Claudine with her, letting her twirl. "Do you remember all those years ago? After we lost our duos revue?"

Claudine moves with her, letting Maya sweep her up into her pace. The mention of their old loss sends a small pang through her chest.

"Of course," she mumbles. "How could I forget...?"

Maya tucks a lock of silver curls behind her ear and moves her a bit closer toward the limo, just step by step.

"Naturally, it is impossible to forget such feelings of frustration and regret. But that is not what today is about. That is not what I am asking you to remember."

Claudine follows her another step across the grass. Her heart is gradually working its way up her throat.

"Might you refresh my memory? A lot happened that night, and a lot more has happened since."

Another twirl, and it's a miracle neither of them has stumbled on their dresses yet. Maya quickens her pace just a little.

"You remember, _ma princesse,_ " she assures her. "You remember what I said... about our _honeymoon_ , do you not?"

Claudine freezes in the middle of their little dance, and Maya nearly knocks into her and topples her over. It's only thanks to her refined dance skills that she manages to readjust their weight and catch her flabbergasted bride in an effortless, fluid motion.

Claudine's eyes are wide in shock as she stares up at her. She loses her breath, and tears begin to rise up.

"You... You mean...?"

Maya grins and pulls her up gently. By now they've reached the waiting limo. Maya kisses her once more, giving her the air she needs before easing back. Claudine is already smiling and weeping into her shoulder even before Maya confirms her thoughts.

"Indeed, our flight is arriving soon, _Ma Claudine._ We shall be off in just a few hours-"

Claudine squeals and throws both arms around her, jumping up and down. Maya squeezes her back tightly, and breathes against her ear:

"To France."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... so the original plan for this epilogue was simply to do their promised honeymoon, but then I wanted to do the wedding and graduation too! However, I didn't want those to be the focus, and so I kind of sped through them and gave them their own chapter here. The next and final chapter will be their proper honeymoon!**

 **Thanks so much for picking this old fic up again! I hope you'll enjoy the final chapter!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Epilogue - Part 2

**Yes, this is their shotgun surprise honeymoon so yes, they will be doing what couples do on honeymoons. It's only my second or third NSFW fic ever, but it's not explicit! My sexual content is not the usual, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Epilogue

Part 2.

Judging by the fact that they'd had their wedding the very day before, it's no surprise that Claudine falls asleep mere minutes after getting seated on the plane.

They'd had a bit of time to change out of their wedding dresses, before boarding, but Claudine had insisted upon taking the gowns with them.

They'd said goodbye to their parents and friends, then spent nearly half an hour getting swamped by hugs and words of congratulations at the airport before they'd gotten on board just before midnight. The announcement had been made that they were newlyweds, and their entire flight had cheered and clapped for them.

And now, just moments after getting their seats, Maya feels Claudine's hand go slack in hers. Maya isn't far behind. She falls asleep beside her beautiful bride as the plane to their honeymoon destination takes off.

They sleep for hours until the first layover, where both of them take turns in the restroom, and then order a bit of food to snack on. Once they take off again they're able to admire the dazzling views of the world below, shrouded in purple nighttime, the cities and streets speckled with thousands of lights down below.

They sleep again, long content hours until they reach Europe, and eventually their destination.

It all goes by so quickly from there.

They land when it is early morning in France's time, and while Maya is a bit groggy, Claudine is bursting with energy. She's absolutely beaming, much brighter than the early-morning sunshine showering down across the airport as they roll out their luggage.

A car is waiting for them, and Claudine excitedly speaks in her native tongue to the driver, barely able to keep up her professional, calm demeanor.

Maya chimes in here and there with a bit of her clearly unnatural accent, informing the driver of which hotel to take them to. She'd booked it under her new name; Maya Tendo-Saijou. The joint last name would take some getting used to for the both of them, but it shouldn't be very difficult.

She'd booked the room for a full week, and then they would fly back to Japan for the remainder of the summer to begin apartment hunting.

But that excitement would all come later.

For now she sits beside Claudine, fingers interlocked and squeezing tight as the car takes off. Maya had done a lot of research on France solely for the purpose of learning some of the language in hopes of impressing Claudine in their earlier school years. But all the photographs and videos she'd seen could never hope to compare to the actual, genuine charm of France; the architecture, the language, even the clothes people wear all emit an unmatched, poetic, and very romantic feeling.

Thanks to a bit of corroboration with Claudine's parents, Maya had booked them a hotel in the heart of Paris. When their car finally parks, bellhops are waiting at the doors to help with their luggage.

The bustling city blossoms all around them, sights and sounds and smells Maya has never experienced before, but Claudine is perfectly at home. She's so exceptionally giddy that in simply holding her hand Maya can feel her pulse dancing.

In spite of their eagerness to sightsee, they first check into their hotel and get settled. They take the elevator all the way up to the top floor, where the Eiffel Tower is within their sights from their room.

From there it's an hour or so of unpacking, showering, eating, and getting dressed. They're far more eager to explore than they are tired, so the newlyweds power through the minor jet lag for the time being and jump into France without hesitation.

And the country welcomes them with open arms.

Claudine has little recollection of Paris, but she leads the way with a confident gait, and for once Maya is the one following her lead.

They walk the streets surrounded by cars and people and buildings and life itself, the scents of fresh breads and even fresher flowers filling the air. With Maya in a cooling white skirt and blue blouse, and Claudine in a dazzling red sundress, it had been no real conscious decision of theirs to be wearing the country's flag colors. They surely must appear to be tourists.

But the second Claudine opens her mouth, she speaks with unparalleled perfection in the accent, with not so much as a hint of Japanese drawl on any syllable.

Maya loves listening to her speak, even when she can't comprehend everything.

Claudine orders their food at a humble cafe, awkwardly switching between French and Japanese to translate for Maya, oftentimes mixing the languages together in the same sentence, which always earns a laugh from her partner.

They eat in the morning, then window-shop through just about every store within their sights. Every so often a passerby or shopkeeper smiles and compliments the beautiful couple. Claudine always blushes and replies humbly, but Maya catches onto a few words like "mariée" and "femme", which she knew to be "married" and "wife."

Hearing those words makes Maya blush every time, without fail.

Which made her realize she had yet to address Claudine as such; as her _wife_.

'Bride' had been the word for yesterday, for their wedding.

But now...

Now she is her _wife_. Now and forever.

She needs to start using that word.

As they shop, Maya buys her a beautiful silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket, and Claudine buys her one to match, only in gold. They walk out hand-in-hand, hearts leaping. Claudine loops her arm around Maya's elbow and saunters close to her side, letting out a dreamy sigh.

"Now the only matter is to decide which picture to put inside. We have so many lovely ones."

"Indeed we do." Maya tilts her head to kiss her atop the head. "That can be one of many upcoming projects, to go through the photo albums."

"That could take years. I'm sure my mother used up ten cameras' worth..."

"As she should've. You were absolutely stunning. You still are."

"Flatterer."

"I speak only the truth about my incomparably beautiful wife."

The word must catch Claudine off guard because she stumbles on the sidewalk. Maya is swift to steady her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in as though it were a dance.

Claudine has showed her many adorable blushes over the years, but this one truly is the most adorable yet. The pink shades her skin as far up as her ears and as far down as her neck, and her eyes start to water instantly.

"I... that..." Claudine swallows, and Maya can feel her heart thumping. She can feel heat in her own face as well, and she even loses the smug smirk for half a second to chuckle.

"It's a word we'll both have to be getting used to, no?"

The pair is beginning to attract attention, giggles and glances of all sorts. Claudine looks about to faint. She throws her arms around Maya and buries herself into her shoulder to hide her face.

" _Me'chante...!_ My heart wasn't ready for that..."

"Forgive me, _ma princesse._ I shall make it up to you with interest."

"Fine..." Claudine eases back, but latches straight back onto Maya's arm. "Let's go to the park."

"Are you sure you're up for it? We did have a rather eventual forty-eight hours, and we have an entire week left to sight-see." Maya speaks reasonably, but Claudine already has that beaming smile on her lips again.

"I can go a bit longer yet." And then the same old challenging spark in her eyes. "Can _you?_ "

Maya's smirk returns.

"Absolutely."

So they venture to the park, taking photos on their phones, first of the scenery but ultimately of each other. They are very certain to show off their sparkling wedding rings as well. The simple act of glancing down at their own hands or the other's is enough to make each of their hearts sing.

They get swept up in the romance of such a beautiful country and end up dancing together, walking down the flower-lined paths hand-in-hand, sitting by the glistening blue pond and kissing...

By sundown they've retreated back to town for a small supper, and eventually make it back to their hotel room. The elevator ride up finds them drowsily leaning against one another, and when they enter their lavish room it is dyed in the warm pastel pinks and golds of sunset.

They saunter over to their suitcases and dig out nightgowns that haven't changed much over the years; Maya's still in blue and Claudine's in pink. They dress quietly, brushing their teeth together at the sink, brushing through each other's hair in turn.

When they return to their main room the sun has gone down and the sky has turned purple. Claudine wanders to the wide windows and simply gets lost in the beauty of her country. Maya comes up quietly and wraps her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on Claudine's shoulder.

They are still for a long while, relishing the reality that's almost too good to be true; married, newlywed, wives, honeymooning in France...

There is only one thing left Maya wants to do with her.

She tightens her hold on her wife just a little, feels every breath enter and leave her body, feels the profound beat of her heart. Her hands begin to roam aimlessly, across her stomach, up along her sides, holding her still. Claudine shudders involuntarily, and a small gasp escapes her.

Maya nuzzles against the nape of her neck where the chain of the necklace is cool against much warmer skin. She kisses her there, then trails her lips up along to her cheek. When she speaks, her voice is husky and honest.

"Would you mind terribly... if I paid you back with that interest tonight, _Ma Claudine._..?"

She can't see her expression directly, but she can feel her reaction; the tensing of her shoulders, the skip in her pulse, the tremor in her exhale. Claudine lays her own hands over Maya's and leans back against her – trusting. It's all about trust. It always has been, and it always will be.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

Claudine reaches back until she can gather some of Maya's hair in her hands, guiding her to tilt her face in for a sideway kiss for all of France to see.

Maya indulges with a controlled vigor; but the next part is not something she's willing to share with the rest of the world.

She steps away to close the curtains and turn off all the lights but one dim lamp across the room. When she returns to her wife, Claudine has removed her silver necklace, then does the same for Maya's gold one.

"We wouldn't want them to get snagged," she explains. She puts them on a small table decorated with a flower pot, and then turns back to her.

Maya smiles, something just a hint devilish, and grabs her around the waist, pulling her forward into a kiss much more heated than any they'd shared in the past few weeks. Their hands wander to places they normally would never venture to, passing boundaries that had been set in the past, only to be broken on this unforgettable night.

The kiss is deep and it lasts long, becoming an unspoken challenge of who can hold out the longest.

Claudine puts up her best fight. She really does. Maya gives her plenty of credit, considering the hectic events of the past few days.

But Maya had been Top Star for a reason. She wins out, and Claudine is forced to pull away for breath, clearly irritated by the loss. Maya, on the other hand, basks in the glory of victory.

"A valiant effort," she purrs, nipping softly at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "But it's my win, _ma princesse._ "

Claudine huffs, and it only shakes a little bit.

"Fine. Do as you wish..."

Maya smirks against her skin.

"Oh, I _absolutely_ will."

She scoops Claudine into her arms and carries her the only fitting way – bridal style – to the king-sized mattress. Maya lays her down with a bit of a bounce, a careful amount of force, and covers Claudine with her own body. She presses her down, her arms alternating between holding her and pinning her, though it's never too hard.

Claudine returns every touch, every kiss with just as much spunk and vigor as Maya gives her, if not more.

Maya places her knee between Claudine's and leaves it for now, running her hands up along her sides and across her chest, dipping down to kiss anywhere and everywhere she can; she starts at her forehead, then follows her hairline down to her temples, sideways across each cheek in turn, then to the bridge of her nose, eventually down to her lips where she lingers for a moment, then continues down her neck to her chest.

Claudine's breathing becomes erratic and shallow, her mind going blank for seconds here or there as she forgets how to use her lungs. But each kiss from Maya sends a shiver of heat straight to her heart, which is given no chance to calm down.

They've waited so long for this, nearly caved and fallen victim to the mutual desire many times before, but they'd managed to hold off by some miracle.

It's here, on the most perfect night, in the most perfect place, where they can finally succumb to temptation. Years upon years of affection and passion are set free at long last.

And it's so very worth the wait.

Nearly an hour is spent just as they are, with nightgowns just slightly skewed and unkempt, focusing mostly on the more innocent touches to help calm the nerves of such a thrilling, life-changing night. Whispers of names and sweet nothings, both in Japanese and in French pass between them, woven into the air and into the fibers of their skin like tapestries.

Things become a bit softer for a time, but neither one is tired anymore. Not now. They've waited so long.

But even Maya can't take it much longer.

She wants her. She wants Claudine Tendo-Saijou for everything she is.

She begins pressing her kisses in a little harder, letting her wife know exactly what she's thinking. Her knee shifts a little higher, and her arm glides down Claudine's back, arcing her stomach up against hers. Maya kisses her eyelids in turn, coaxing her to open them.

Claudine's lashes flutter open into half-lidded pools of cherry blossom pink, a pink that matches the color of her cheeks.

And in spite of the preceding passion, the mischievous touches, and the devilish glances, now Maya softens. She gets lost in Claudine's eyes, in the warmth of her body, in the beat of her heart. She lies herself down over her, so she may feel that pulse flush up against her own, nuzzling Claudine's nose.

Claudine waits, impatiently patient. Her breathing is somewhat heavy, somewhat quick, and her heart is racing.

Maya can't help but feel a hint of concern. She exhales and it trembles.

She's always dreamed of this night, of doing this with only her. She'd always imagined how wonderful it would be.

What she _hadn't_ imagined was how scared she'd be.

She realizes now that's what it is.

Maya is scared. So, so sacred.

She doesn't want to hurt her, or even make her uncomfortable in any way. To commit such a sin would be something she'd never be able to forgive herself for.

The fear begins creeping into her heart. What if she hurts her? What if Claudine only goes along with it out of obligation, to make _her_ happy? What if-

"Maya."

A soft, inquiring voice, and the caressing touch of fingers on her cheek draws Maya out of the depths of her thoughts. When she refocuses her gaze, an angel is gazing back up at her.

Claudine drapes both arms around her shoulders and eases her down into a chaste kiss, short and sweet. Maya swallows, whimpering softly against her lips.

"You..." she rasps. "You have to tell me... if I should stop. At any time, for any reason."

She feels like she might cry, just from the sheer emotion of it all – too _many_ emotions. She wants Claudine to know just how _much_ she cherishes her, just how _deeply_ she loves her... Words alone can't possibly manage such a feat, and perhaps even these actions won't either. But she wants to do anything and everything she possibly can to let her know.

There's a small hum in her ear, as though Claudine is mulling things over. She sighs, elated and ecstatic, and brings Maya's face closer for another small kiss.

"I appreciate the offer," she whispers. "But it won't be necessary."

Her answer is as clear as the night sky sprinkled with stars. Maya nearly sobs in her relief, in her bliss; just like that, Claudine has dashed any and all ounces of fear or misgiving she'd felt. The flicker of passion is rekindled and starts to burn more brightly.

Claudine starts it off with another deeper, longer kiss, tangling her fingers through Maya's hair in the process. The heat of the flame spreads through their bodies, culminating at their cores.

After what feels like hours of feeding it and building it up, Maya finally decides to douse it.

The nightgowns ruffle, but even in the darkness she feels she isn't worthy of seeing her bare, so she has the sheets cover them both as well. In the end, no articles are removed, only readjusted.

Maya slips her hand to where it needs to be, gliding across untouched skin. Claudine shudders beneath her, her breath becoming shallow and flustered, her voice slipping out in criminally irresistible fragments of sound.

Maya traces her fingers and waits, kissing her lips over and over, whispering the sweetest of sweet nothings.

" _Ma princesse..._ "

Claudine breathes with her entire body, trying in vain to keep hold on whatever semblance of composure she has left. Maya kisses her brow to get her to open her eyes. Claudine can only bear to look at her for a second before she has to close them again.

Maya holds her hip with her free hand to keep her still, rubbing her palm up and over her side to help her relax.

" _Ma jolie femme..._ my beautiful wife..."

The words do their job to distract Claudine for the moment, and Maya shifts her fingers lower. Claudine can barely breathe. Her voice is nothing but pleas.

" _Ma... Maya..._ "

A plea Maya can't possibly ignore.

She gives her what she needs, exactly how she needs it.

She begins to move, paying close attention to Claudine's reaction, to the whimpers and the shivers and the breathy whispers of Maya's name.

Maya kisses her over and over, feeling Claudine's pulse through her entire body. She may be cruel for doing so, but she engraves this image of Claudine in her mind, helplessly teetering on the edge of bliss, just barely shy of it, breathless and impossibly gorgeous-

" _Ma Claudine..._ "

And Claudine finally crosses the border, engulfed in the warmth of Maya's love.

" _Ma... ya... haa-!_ "

Her voice is so small, so happy, so weak with relief it turns into a sob. Maya heeds her call, kissing her softly, gently, with all the tenderness in the world and then some. Every ounce of affection she harbors and has harbored over the years pours into that kiss before she eases back to let Claudine catch her breath.

Maya stays still until Claudine goes limp in her arms, at which point Maya readjusts her nightgown for her, pulling it back down to her knees. She then uses both hands to caress her beloved wife, who is still trembling in the most wonderful feelings.

Gazing upon her beauty in this moment, Maya's convinced she isn't just a princess, or even an angel, but surely a goddess.

She lifts Claudine's left hand and kisses over the ring - the telltale symbol of their boundless love, their unflagging partnership.

Maya pets through her hair, settling softly down on top of her once again, her touches and kisses now working to bring her down. Claudine's heart is still racing, fast and hard enough for Maya to feel every beat, her chest heaving. Maya pampers her in every way possible, peppering kisses over her collar and above her heart.

"Forgive me," she whispers. "You are too beautiful for words, _Ma Claudine._ Radiant. Dazzling, Stunning. You are too lovely for this world; ethereal. You are far too precious. I cannot possibly express just how much I love you."

Claudine's arms are still shaking, but she manages to wrap them around her. Her eyes finally flutter open, a temporary glaze over rosy pink pools, her skin still flushed the same color. Maya kisses her lips again.

" _Je t'aime, Ma Claudine. Je t'aime._.."

She holds her close for a long while, until Claudine's heartbeat has settled back to a lazy, tired rhythm, until her breathing has softened. It only hitches slightly in tiny hiccups, and Maya glances down to find tears running down her cheeks. But before she can be worried, Claudine finds her rasp of a voice.

" _Je... t'aime..._ " she breathes. "More than anything. Thank you for... for falling in love with me... for marrying me... _merci... merci... Ma Maya..._ "

Maya can't lie idly by and allow the tears to keep falling. She thumbs them away gently and leaves kisses in their place.

"I should be thanking you, _Ma belle Claudine._ "

Another kiss from her, another breath from Claudine.

"Not yet you shouldn't be," she grunts. "I need to repay the favor. Let me-"

"Wait, please..." Maya feels her try to get up, but she gently pushes her back. Claudine is clearly exhausted, and rightfully so, but her eyes demand an explanation. Maya draws in a deep breath and tries to justify herself. "Please, tomorrow, perhaps. But for now... this is all I need. _Please_..." She doesn't want Claudine to work now. All she wants is for her to relish these moments and relax.

Claudine wrinkles her nose a little, in a manner that hasn't changed in all these years. But she must be able to understand Maya's sentiments. She sighs.

" _Injuste_... you're so unfair..."

"Please forgive me." Maya settles back on top of her and captures her lips in another affectionate kiss.

Claudine admits her defeat tonight, but in all honesty it's quite the victory.

Eventually, Maya slips off to one side of her, though she keeps Claudine wrapped in her arms. She rests her head over her heartbeat and listens. Just listens.

"My wife..." she mumbles. "My beautiful wife..."

Claudine cradles her head, petting through her hair and all down her back, letting Maya rest first after all she had done for her.

"That's my line," Claudine whispers. "I have quite a beautiful wife, too."

Maya sighs against her, not wanting to sleep just yet. She wants these perfect moments to continue on forever...

But then she remembers she's married to the love of her life, her one and only partner. And if that's the case, these perfect moments _will_ continue forever.

" _Je t'aime... Ma belle Claudine..."_

And just like always, Claudine repeats it back to her, only with a new welcomed version.

" _Je t'aime, Ma Maya, ma femme..."_

Wife.

 _Wife_.

Hers, forever and always.

* * *

When Claudine wakes, she's almost certain she's found herself inside a dream.

A fabulous hotel room looks back at her, and she feels like she'd slept for an entire week. Her body feels light and wonderful, and there is a familiar warmth at her side. Maya is curled there, clinging softly to her in slumber.

It takes a moment for Claudine to remember it all; their wedding, their flight, their day touring France, their honeymoon, their night last night...

No wonder she feels so wonderful and well-rested.

Claudine had vowed to return the favor today; she hadn't specified it had to be at nightfall.

For a while though, she lets Maya sleep, idly braiding small sections of her hair and wreathing tiny kisses between each lock. She listens to her breathe, feels the rise and fall of her body, the faint beat of her heart...

She wants to make Maya as much of a mess as she'd made Claudine last night. She wants to give her a run for her money.

Claudine lazes for about an hour, fully awake even as she drowsily runs her hands over Maya's back.

She launches her counterattack at sunrise, when the first ray of gold slips through the curtains.

She does as Maya had done for her and starts off slowly, turning Maya slightly and lying her on her back. Claudine braces her weight on her elbows and rests on top of her among the ruffled sheets, caressing her cheeks with ginger touches, leaving one small kiss after another on her forehead. She hums softly, trailing her lips between Maya's eyes, down her nose to pause at her lips.

It's then when she feels her wife stir beneath her, a tired moan vibrating against Claudine's lips. Maya opens her eyes slowly, and just like Claudine, there's confusion for a brief moment until everything registers.

" _Ma Claudine..._ " Her voice is raspy from sleep, in a way that sends a little trill down Claudine's spine. Maya makes an effort to move or sit up, but Claudine keeps her in place with a gentle firmness.

"Oh no you don't," she coos. "You just stay put. I've got something to repay from last night." She doesn't miss the way Maya stiffens out of anticipation. Claudine smiles into another kiss. " _Me'chante_... You always want to make everything about me. Don't forget I am your equal, the only one who can stand beside you. Whatever you give, I will return in full. Prepare yourself."

She steals another kiss, a bit deeper this time. Maya's arms begin making their way around her shoulders. Her eyes are alight with a lazy excitement.

"I very much look forward to it."

Once Claudine is satisfied that Maya intends to accept her repayment, she begins.

Her hands massage Maya's torso in slow, controlled movements, control Maya hardly ever seems to have around her. Call her cruel, but Claudine intends to make her suffer, just a little.

She messes around with her for a while this morning, tussling with her beneath the sheets, pulling her nightgown aside this way or that to kiss the exposed skin underneath. She kisses her too many times to count, each one a bit heavier than the last, marking her with tender affection.

Maya holds out impressively long without showing her need. Other than a stutter or two in her breath when Claudine's legs shift between her own, she keeps her cool as much as possible given the situation.

It must be after nearly an hour of this passionate cuddling when her heart begins to throb. She starts to fidget, tossing her head from side to side as Claudine kisses up along her neck. One hand strays downward to rest on her stomach, silently announcing her intentions. She knows she's successfully driven Maya crazy when the girl finally caves with a plea:

" _S'il vous plait, Ma Claudine... j'ai besoin de vous..._ "

' _Please, I need you...'_

Claudine's heart backflips in her chest. She's broken through Maya's stubbornness, which is as strong as her own. There's no need to play with her anymore.

Just as Maya had done once she'd had her fun, Claudine now becomes much more gentle, more tender, more loving. She smiles, dipping down to leave soft, light kisses on the backs of her eyelids, then on her lips.

"Of course. Goodness, you're precious."

At last she returns the favor for Maya, keeping a steady pace. She drinks in every sound from the back of her throat, every whimper and moan and sob of her name. The hands on Claudine's back cling more tightly as she nears.

Claudine waits until the right moment to bring her over.

" _Je t'aime, Ma Maya..."_

Earnest and full of love, her voice and the curl of her fingers do the trick.

Maya cries out even louder than Claudine had last night, which strokes the latter's ego just a bit. She smiles and kisses her down off the high, and doesn't stop kissing her long after she's regained her breath.

Maya quivers, locking both arms around her. Claudine returns the favor.

"You are mine," she murmurs into a kiss. "And I am yours."

Maya sighs, one of pure elation and love.

" _Pour toujours."_

 _'Forever.'_

They still have a week of honeymooning to do in France, and then some apartment hunting to do when they get back home before their college semesters will begin.

But for now they simply lay in each other's arms, with loving words and touches wreathing around them, hearts beating together as one.

 _"Ma Maya-"_

 _"Ma Claudine-"_

 _"Je t'aime."_

 _"Je t'aime."_

Golden sunlight streams past the Eiffel Tower and through the curtains, catching in Claudine's hair and highlighting Maya's skin.

They kiss, one of many more to come.

For Maya and Claudine are forever.

* * *

 **A/N: This will officially conclude the epilogue to Follow My Lead! Thank you so much for coming back to read it! As you can see, I don't write sexual situations very explicitly, but instead I have them be tender and sweet, so I just respectfully ask you don't refer to it or use words like "smut" or "lemon" please! Thank you!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
